Spiralling Book Vacation
by Kerica
Summary: Plane ride, new people, new feelings, Hawaii...and then things just keep on spiraling. What’s next on the list? ::Possible OOCness:: KaoruOC HikaHaru KyouyaOC ::ch20 up:: Lemon ch17 ::better than it sounds::
1. New Interest

**New Interest**

Kyouya thought it was weird that the newest host club member was going to be invited on the trip, but shrugged it off. He sighed as Tamaki jumped about in the limo. Why he agreed to take this idiot along with him, he still hadn't figured it out.

He took out his cell phone. It was time to call the last guest on the list. He waited, getting a song ringtone of "bananaphone" as he did; Kyouya looked at his cell phone oddly. "Who are you calling?" Tamaki finally sat down.

"None of your business," he snarled.

"Hello?" a woman answered.

Kyouya smiled, "Would you like to take a trip?"

It was quiet on the other side of the line before she questioned, "Who is this?"

"Kyouya Otori. I'm sure you've heard about me."

"The fucking rich ass man, yeah," she sighed, "My sister said you're paying for the trip. Mighty kind of you… What do you want?"

He pushed Tamaki away, who was trying to listen in on the conversation. "I want you to come as well. Not knowing your sister well in our group, she might not fit in at all. Would you be willing to if I paid?"

"Do you shit yen? Honestly?!" she grunted.

"A woman's voice!" Tamaki snickered, "I can't wait to meet her."

Kyouya put his foot up with a glare shoving Tamaki to his seat, "Stay on your side of the limo. And no, Ms. Henning…Will you be coming or not?" he asked firmly. He needed an answer now.

* * *

Honey and Mori had been the first to graduate from Ouran High School and the Host Club. However, Tamaki had easily found others who had wanted to join and who took their places. Those few included Shiro Takaoji, the naughty type, Ritsu Kasanoda, the seemingly punk but actually nice guy sort of person, and Yasuchika, Honey's younger brother who was reluctant but had agreed to keep his elder brother's hobby going.

Sadly though, King Tamaki and Shadow King Kyouya had their graduation coming up that year after along with Ritsu. Haruhi was down the most, but she had Hikaru and Kaoru there to pick her back up. Kyouya easily gave his accounting over to Renge, who was more than happy to take the job.

The gang had parted not too long after Tamaki's graduation from Ouran High School…or so, they thought when he left through the Ouran Gates for the last time. So far, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi stuck together, and Renge got on them often. However, during the summer, everyone got together regularly to share what was going on in their non-high-school lives.

It was July, the last month of summer vacation and Tamaki, as always, was not happy with Kaoru and Hikaru hanging around so much with Haruhi. He was expressing this jealousy openly – since he finally figured it out about a month after Haruhi saved him from Éclair – as Kyouya was taking them all to his family airport.

"Haruhi, Daddy wishes you would stay away from those little devils!" 19-years-old Tamaki whined as they waited for their flight to be called. He was still as elegant as ever. Not much had changed about him except he was calmer, not quite as hyper, and his voice was deeper and had that unique French accent which clashed rather nicely with his Japanese accent. Right now he had his arm wrapped securely around Haruhi's shoulder as they sat.

"I'm sorry everyone, but we have to wait out here in the lobby for a few minutes," Kyouya apologized. "The flight crew has to make sure everything is secure and ready." The Shadow King was now 19 like Tamaki, and the only thing that changed about him was the fact he seemed even more shadowy than before. Taking over a sector up north of his father's business could have been the trick.

"Tama-chan, you really can't do much about it," Honey pointed out, Mori nodding silently next to him. Both 20 and _both_ looked their age. Since they had gotten out of high school about a year and a half ago, they had started a dojo together. Mori didn't look much different, except he did have more build to him from the constant teaching. However, Honey had finally grown into his skin. He was now 5foot, 7inches. He almost looked like a Tamaki double. Honey was still child-like in his habits and likes. With his much more mature look, he was even more adorable when he played his cute face.

Kaoru and Hikaru put forth their usually mischievous smirks; they were each 18. Their differences helped tell them apart. They had grown so now without their shoes, Kaoru was 5'11'' and Hikaru was 6'1''. Hikaru's voice had deepened considerably, making him quite husky to go with his more slightly larger built. Kaoru's voice was deep but was more dream-like, and his built was a bit muscled, yet he was sleeker than his brother. Hikaru colored his hair darker to a captivating auburn red, making it turn cinnamon colored in dimmer light, and Kaoru's hair was brighter, shining like copper, turning almost wine red in the sunlight.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki pouted, "Hikaru and Kaoru are being mean to me again!" He altered his light blue shirt shifting open a bit more since he hadn't bothered to button it. It was rather hot today. He was also wearing brown sandals and tan khaki shorts to match.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki, but they're right. Since we're graduated, your time is even more limited than before," Kyouya shrugged. His outfit consisted of a dark purple shirt that at least had the first button done, black khaki shorts and black walking shoes to go with his personality.

"Boring! Different topic!" the Hitachiin Twins announced and looked at Haruhi.

"So, Kyouya finally got you a passport, eh?" Kaoru asked. He had on an orange tank top and blue cargo pants with tan shoes.

"Yes, he did," Haruhi, 18 as well, nodded. She had grown to 5'3'' and had filled out, much to everyone's secret delight. Instead of an A-cup she had filled out to a B-cup. She had long legs and a curvy, hourglass figure that got most guys drooling over her or fawning. No longer could she keep the secret of being a woman in the club, but she didn't mind that. It was wearing the bright yellow dress that made her cry at night.

"You wanted your first trip in the United States?" Hikaru tilted his head curiously. He had tan running shoes as well but his top was blue where as his cargo pants orange.

Haruhi smiled, thinking of how much he looked like a cat. "Honestly, Renge suggested it," she shrugged. "After she showed me a bunch of magazines, I gave in." She had a tan shirt similar to Tamaki's but smaller, of course, and it was fully buttoned. Her blue board shorts with brown sandals complimented her nicely.

"It is quite the interesting place. I go every five years," Kyouya mused, tapping his pencil against his chin. Notes had to be taken to keep everyone in line; else they would end up lost on a Tamaki quest of commoners.

"What do you remember?" Honey asked. He had dark blue pants, a white shirt with blue roses on it, and black sandals with tan khaki shorts. Mori beside him had a blue shirt with white roses and also wore black sandals with his tan khaki shorts.

"There were plenty of memorable places; it's hard to choose just one…," Kyouya sighed.

Tamaki stood up and got dreamy-eyed, "Did you finally fall in love? Is that the girl you called on the way here?" The shadow king hit his friend over the head swiftly with his notebook.

"Will we be near the ocean?" Haruhi and Hikaru asked in unison. They looked at each other and blushed lightly as they turned away.

'_I see they're not quite over each other yet…'_ Kaoru smiled softly.

"Tamaki, shut up." Kyouya then adjusted his glasses, "Yes, it is near the ocean."

Tamaki sighed and then tilted his head as the speaker overhead came on. "Oh! Everything's ready now. That's wonderful!"

"Anything to make you stop babbling," Kyouya stood as he picked up his bag.

The others followed suit and they all filed onto the plane. The isles between places was rather small, not great for piling together, so they let Kyouya lead. He was followed by Tamaki and Haruhi, the Hitachiin Twins, and lastly Honey and Mori. After about a minute of walking the enclosed space, the group finally got onto the stairs that led out into the open air before they got onto to their designated area.

Haruhi, of course, stared in wonder at what she saw before her out beyond the airfield. Mt. Fuji stood tall, magnificent, and proud only maybe 10 miles away. "It seems so close. I'm tempted to just reach out and touch it…" she said breathlessly.

"Have you ever been to Mt. Fuji?" Hikaru asked.

"No…I've always at least wanted to ride the bullet train by it," Haruhi shrugged, "but it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal," Hikaru protested stubbornly, "What true Japanese person has not been to Mt. Fuji?"

"Maybe one day you will be able to even stand at the top," Tamaki pictured the scene.

"Really?" Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Really!" this time it was Tamaki and Hikaru who spoke together. They looked at each other and smiled in agreement.

"Come on, Hikaru!" Kaoru tapped his foot impatiently. "I want to see Haruhi's expression when she sees the inside of Kyouya's private plane! We worked so hard on it," he pouted.

"Sorry, Kaoru," Hikaru caressed his cheek out of habit, "but you're right. Come on!

He and Kaoru smirked before shoving Haruhi and Tamaki forward into the plane where Kyouya had been waiting, holding the door. He shut the door once Honey and Mori were inside and went into the piloting area.

Inside the private plane was utterly amazing. It was lavished with roses and decked out so elegantly it was hard to tell what style it was. The color scheme was easy, with tantalizing teal and breathtaking burgundy with charming cherry wood furniture. It was an honestly beautiful combination. The whole "room" smelled like roses and lavender with a hint of musk.

The small drapes over the plane windows on the right side of the "room" were a burgundy with embroidered teal roses. The small drapes over on the left side were teal with burgundy roses. Two beds, one queen and one king, were on opposite sides of the plane. The right side had the queen with burgundy sheets and the pillows were teal. The king was on the left side, with teal sheets and burgundy pillows. On the queen bed side, to even out the weight, was the vanity and mirror, as well as a dresser. In the back, there was a door which obviously led to the bathroom/changing room. In front of the wall that separated it off was a small space that had a coffee table and two very large couches. There was even a TV set!

Haruhi asked in wonder, "So, this is…what a private plane looks like?"

"Do you like it? Kyouya easily handed over the designing job to us last week!" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned hugely, "After a few manipulations that is."

"You guys got all this done in one week?!" Haruhi squeaked in surprise.

"Really, Haru-chan, you're still surprised at the things we can do after all this time?" Hikaru smirked slyly.

Haruhi blushed, "There's still a lot to learn…."

"It looks amazing, Hika-chan, Kao-chan!" Honey chimed bouncing inside.

"Yeah," Mori nodded in agreement.

"Thank you!" the Hitachiin twins chorused.

Kyouya nodded, "I admit, it is amazing."

"That's great!" the brothers clapped hands with each other. "We have the shadow king's approval. Can we do your wardrobe next?" His glare told them no, so they shrugged.

Tamaki laughed, "Just like before…dressing everything up. I miss it. Good job, you two."

The twins nodded and smirked at each other. Hikaru then tapped Haruhi's shoulder, "You didn't say what you thought," he reminded gently.

"Oh?" Haruhi smiled sheepishly, "Sorry…it's quite amazing! I like it a lot."

"The queen bed is yours," Hikaru gestured, "and all us guys have the king bed."

"Aw! But then Haru-chan will be all alone!" Honey complained.

Kaoru had walked over to the queen bed and he spotted a suitcase leaned up against the night stand, red against red so it blended. It slightly sticking out from under the bed was another, bigger travel case, "No, she won't…. We have someone else coming," he concluded.

"Really? Who?" Tamaki blinked.

"Kyouya-kun! Where do you want the instruments?!" a rather rich low, alto voice called. A shadow appeared before in walked a young woman carrying a large box in her arms. She had wavy/curly dark crimson hair that contrasted rather nicely against her pale skin and went down to the base of her spine, curling at the tip. Her bangs curled in a separate wave of their own over the left side of her face, framing her it. She curiously observed them as they observed her, "Quit ogling," she rolled her deep blue eyes. "Where's Kyouya?"

Kaoru was the first to react, "He's in the pilot room. What do you have in the box? Here, let me take it for you?" he offered, his host skills kicking in as he went over to her.

"Get the left side while I'll take the right," she compromised gently and let him take the left handle and she shifted to the right. "Thanks. Are you Kaoru? Kyouya told me you and your brother Hikaru designed the inside of his private plane for our trip."

Kaoru looked intently at her, about to ask how she knew, but then shook his head and smile, "Yes, I am." He looked her over carefully. She was shorter than Haruhi, maybe 5ft even, yet she was very well shaped and filled out in all the right places. Compared to Haruhi, her breasts were a 38D and she had slender hips, yet she was slim-wasted and her legs long and well-toned. The stranger wore black flair jeans with red roses embroidered on each pocket, and her shirt was red black and gold, styled like a Japanese summer kimono top, just minus sleeves. She walked on the balls of her feet in her black flat shoes that perfectly gripped to slippery floors like the plane.

"Well, then," she shifted again, "we need to find a place for this before the plane takes off. I personally don't want to ruin Tamaki's electric piano," she nibbled at her lip.

"My piano?!" Tamaki cried out, "Where did you get that?!"

"Kyouya said you left it at his house," she grinned at him, "I picked it up after visiting with my sister."

Tamaki cooed, "You will be an adorable host girl! That smile is adorable!"

"Thank you, but I don't lead people on," she narrowed her eyes at him, so Tamaki hid behind Haruhi.

The cross-dresser simply laughed at the situation, "She's got a point, Tamaki."

Kaoru, for some reason, found her glaring at Tamaki extremely cute; he grinned. He looked at his twin, who was grinning as well, "Hikaru, can we put this back next to the couches and coffee table?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Bro," Hikaru nodded.

"Who are you, anyway?" Honey asked as she and Kaoru were finished putting the box down.

"Ah, Angela…I was wondering where you went off to," Kyouya finally came in, "I see you've met my friends?"

"I haven't gotten introductions, but I can guess who's who…" she shrugged.

"Angela? That's very…American," Kaoru complimented.

"That happens when you're half," Angela shrugged and kicked off her shoes near the bed, "You can also call me Penny. It was my grandmother's name, and I'm told I look much like her."

Kaoru grinned, "Hey Hikaru, I think I found us a new interest."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "Really? I never would have guessed," he joked.

Angela tilted her head, clueless, "Interest…?"


	2. How It's Done

How It's Done

_Angela tilted her head, clueless, "Interest…?"_

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose, "Ah, yes…a game the Hitachiin Twins came up with not too long after they started their 3rd year at Ouran."

"That's when we started _really_ changing," Hikaru shrugged. "And Kyouya, you didn't tell her anything about us, right?"

"No, just your names and a bit of what you are like," Kyouya jotted down notes in his black book.

"Interest?" she asked again.

Kaoru smirked, "You could tell between Hikaru and I right off the bat."

"Yeah…so?" Angela raised an eyebrow.

Haruhi laughed a bit, "They don't take 'just because' answers very well, so they're going to try and figure out just how you knew when this is the first time you've met. It happens very rarely, so it's fun for them."

Angela's eyes brightened with understanding. She nodded, "It'll be interesting to see what you come up with." She tapped her chin, "But can you be my interest too?" Kaoru and Hikaru were taken back. They looked at each other.

"No one's ever asked that before…" Hikaru muttered.

"Then let's try it! It should make the game more fun," Kaoru told his brother.

"What exactly are you going to look for with them as your interest?" Honey blinked.

Angela chuckled, "Just the same as they will for me…finding more about each other."

Tamaki grinned, "Your uniqueness is quite admirable, Angela," he complimented. "This new game will surely keep these shady twins away from my Haruhi and allow me more time with her."

"Does she really want that?" Angela scowled and folded her arms.

Tamaki tensed and took a step back, "What?"

She watched him carefully. "Does she really want to spend more time with only you?" Angela repeated. "You're only putting your own feelings toward the situation instead of thinking about hers." Tamaki went to his corner of shadows as Angela walked over to Haruhi, who had taken a seat on the bed. Flipping her bangs out of her face, she offered a smile before sitting next to her.

"Well played, Angela," Kyouya coughed a laugh under his breath, and he hid the camera he had been using as the scene had played.

"That was awesome, Penny-chan!" Honey laughed, and Mori was smirking.

"I've never seen anyone tell Tamaki-kun off like that!" Hikaru gave thumbs up.

Kaoru was stunned, but he shook off his amazement and grinned quickly before anyone noticed. "…let alone walk away from the fight," he added for his brother, and also gave a thumbs up to make their usual mirror-image.

Angela blushed hotly and rubbed her neck, "I…um…thanks…."

Haruhi giggled and went over to Tamaki, "Tamaki, she's right you know."

Tamaki looked up, his blue eyes pouting and bottom lip quivering, "Are you really offended?" he whimpered.

Haruhi smiled gently and ruffled his hair, "Just a bit, but it's no big deal," she assured.

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki gathered her up in his arms and twirled her about happily.

"T-Tamaki…t-too tight!" Haruhi gasped.

"But, I love you so much!" Tamaki laughed and set her back down.

Angela watched the others and noted Hikaru expression scowled. She raised an eyebrow and sighed before she felt in her pocket. She gritted her teeth and took a step just as the plain jerked forward. Then, it started on a smooth rumble.

"May I ask…how everything stays in place?" she blinked as the furniture only shuddered with the movement, but the only things swaying were the sheets and drapes. Even the box she and Kaoru had set down wasn't moving.

"Bolts and straps are put into the feet of everything," Kaoru answered.

"We should sit down on the couches while the plain takes off," Kyouya closed his book and sat on the longer couch facing the wall that led into the bathroom. The couches had seatbelts so he fastened one over himself. Tamaki and Haruhi sat down next on the opposite couch. Mori and Honey sat next to Kyouya. They all did the same thing with the belts.

Angela took a couple more steps forward, "I have to get something from my bag." She felt someone grab her left wrist, and she gasped at the pull. Slender but strong hands gripped her hips to keep her steady as the plane kept moving.

Kaoru gritted his teeth as the plane shook and didn't notice her grabbing her left shoulder from the yank he had done. "When we were decorating, Hikaru and I didn't know there would be another passenger, so you have to sit with one of us before the plane takes off."

"But I need my—," the plain started tilting, making Angela fall into Kaoru quickly.

"Kaoru, get over here," Kyouya commanded, "Angela hates the take-offs in flights."

Kaoru's eyes widened, and he shifted his arms around Angela securely right went the plane tilted drastically. The motion sent them tumbling backward, making Angela yell out. Kaoru gasped out a small yell of his own when his back smacked against the wall, however he didn't let go of Angela out of some strange instinct he felt to protect her.

Hikaru reached for his belt, "Kaoru!" He looked at Haruhi in fear when she grabbed his hand to stop him.

"The plane will be steady in a minute or two," Haruhi said sternly, "You have to wait."

Hikaru frowned deeply but nodded. He still kept his eyes on Kaoru though.


	3. Torturous Massage

Torturous Massage

_Hikaru frowned deeply but bit his lip and nodded. He still kept his eyes on Kaoru though._

"I think it is safe now, Hika-chan," Honey said and looked at Kyouya for confirmation.

"Yes…" The word hadn't even completely left his mouth before Hikaru had clicked his belt free and jumped up. Kyouya sighed and undid his as well, standing and going over to a cabinet in the wall and pulled out a first aid kit.

Angela slowly blinked open her eyes to the sound of harsh breathing. She saw orange fabric covering lightly tanned skin and then soft copper colored hair tickled her cheek. Pine, pumpkin pie, and ginger coated her senses and made her sigh. However, she remembered what had happened and shifted to pull back, but she was shoved back against who she recalled being Kaoru. His arms held her tightly. She could feel his lean yet strong build, which confirmed what she had gathered just by looking at him before.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!"

Angela turned her head up and saw a shadow looming over them, blue fabric leading into really tanned skin. Cinnamon colored hair framed highly upset and frightened hazel eyes. Hikaru was looking past her to Kaoru's tense and shaking form. She turned her head back and then tilted it up so she could be closer to his ear.

When Angela scooted away, Hikaru wasted no time in launching his arms out to Kaoru. The elder twin put the younger one in his lap and cradled him. "Kaoru, are you alright?" he asked frantically as his hands roamed over his twin's arms, checking for anything wrong.

"Hika…ru…," Kaoru groaned and winced. "I…hit my…back pretty hard," he said gently and looked up at his brother. Hikaru was scared. He smiled reassuringly. "I'll be okay," he promised reaching up and rubbed his brother's cheek soothingly.

Angela watched and then bit her lip harshly. She looked around at the others, "I'm sorry," she rubbed her arm.

"What were you trying to get from your suitcase, Penny-chan?" Honey asked.

"Well, um, my motion-sickness pills." Angela sighed and looked at Kyouya, "Is there something I can do to help?"

Kyouya handed her the first aid kit, "That should have some balms. Massage his pain away."

Angela blinked and then smiled. She nodded and went back to the twins, "Hikaru-san?" she said softly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hikaru immediately slapped her away. "Honorifics aren't going to help you! You hurt my brother!" he snapped and laid Kaoru down. He stood up and glared at her, "If you would have just sat your ass down like Kaoru asked you to, you wouldn't have gotten sickness so bad. Now, look what you've done!"

"I'm…I'm sorry…." Angela stepped back, the confident woman they had met now gone, "I'm selfish, I admit it, but you are too if you don't let me help him now."

Hikaru bit his lip and let his hands, which had been balled into fists, relax, "Fine."

Kyouya opened his black book and wrote a quick note. "Hikaru, get your brothers shirt off and then put him on the bed. Angela and her sister are known for their skills in therapeutic massages. The balms and oils I gave her should be able to help his back."

Haruhi looked expectantly at Hikaru, "It is okay now, Hikaru."

Hikaru frowned but nodded. He turned back to Kaoru and lifted him up, putting him easily on the king size bed. He frowned as he watched his brother grit his teeth when he took off the orange tank top. "Alright, but I'm staying right here."

Angela felt encouraged, so she straightened her back up. "Kaoru will need to be able to lay and relax fully in the middle of the bed. Find a corner or something to sit on," she added when he scowled. Hikaru grunted but did so. He said nothing, just watched Angela set the kit beside his brother and crawl up on the bed.

Kaoru grunted when she straddled his hips and the muscle along his sore back moved, "What are you doing?" he murmured his teeth clenched.

"Shh," Angela soothed and opened the kit. She found what she needed and then closed the lid after taking it out. She bit her lip as Kaoru hissed and gripped the sheets. She opened the lid to the container of a balm. She first shifted his hands so they were at 90 degree angles beside him, "Just relax…."

Kaoru shifted his head around so he was facing away from Hikaru, allowing a pleased smile to come across his mouth, "M'kay."

Tamaki rummaged through the instrument box and found his electric piano, "Aha!" he grinned and hugged the instrument.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi blinked.

"I am going to play some music so everyone can relax, not just Kaoru! The air is sort of tense," Tamaki told her laughing gently. He sat down on the couch and hit a few notes, thought, and then a couple more. Finally, he smiled and started playing.

Angela watched as everyone else went to go sit on the couches. She had been rubbing balm on her hands and just now placed them on Kaoru's shoulders to rub it in. She leaned down and whispered, "Hikaru is in love with Haruhi, isn't he?"

"Mm…he is…," Kaoru murmured back, "How does this work?"

Angela smiled, "This special oil has something in it that will make your muscle relax. Adding that with a rub should make it go away in a few hours."

"Is it really that bad?" Kaoru asked.

Angela simply touched the spot that was slightly turning purple, which made him jerk, "I say it is."

Kaoru grumbled and settled back in his original position, "Sorry I asked…."

Angela sighed and worked her way down his back, using her legs to keep him still when she had to rub over his bruised area and she loosened her grip when she got passed it and down to his waist. She skipped back up and also put balm on his arms, "Do…you like Haruhi too?"

"As a friend," Kaoru informed her. Angela went back to his shoulders and started out a slow, soothing massage. "Why do you ask?" Kaoru bit back a moan and breathed deeply.

"Learning," Angela rambled.

Kaoru would smile if she wasn't going back down to his sore spot.

"Kyouya mentioned that in the Host Club, you and Hikaru play the "Brotherly Love" roles in it. Ha, he was 'seme' and you were 'uke', huh?"

Kaoru blushed at her statements, "Yeah, I guess." He continued to breathe, his body flushing for a reason unknown to him. What was going on with him? He tried thinking on another topic in his head to make the unknown feeling go away.

Angela was oblivious, continuing her massage, going up one arm until she got to his hand, and she paused when he squeezed it, "Kaoru…?"

Kaoru's breath had hitched when her chest brushed against his back, and he nuzzled the blankets, making his groan sound like a sigh before he forced himself to relax again. "What…is it?" he asked gently. He did relax more like he was supposed to as she continued massaging him. He blinked when his eyes locked with curious blue ones.

"Your eyes…are a lot kinder, more open…Hikaru's are more skeptical of the world, disbelieving," Angela murmured. "His eyes are also more hazel…where yours are like liquid gold."

Kaoru had never heard his eyes described like that before. He stared at her for the longest time and felt his heart skip a beat when she came closer. Then she shifted upwards back over him and started working on her torturous massage yet again. He frowned but closed his eyes and let her work, "I learned a lot about you too today," he said softly.

Angela paused. "What'd you learn about me?"

"Your voice…it's sort of alto-toned," Kaoru said smiling. "You glide along the ground like a dancer, and by your well-toned legs, I can tell you do martial-arts or something. There's a bit of a multiple personality in you too…from confident when we first met you, to…."

"Depressed?" Angela offered softly.

"Yea, like you're depressed, and then you…" Kaoru trailed off, "Wait…depressed?"

"I have depression, Kaoru-kun," Angela whispered softly and sighed. "Hang on, I'm to your bruise," she warned and started working on it, gripping his sides as he shifted and gripped the sheets, but he didn't move as bad as before.

"Your touch…is soothing," Kaoru continued on a labored breath. "I…don't know why…but it makes me…," he stopped talking as she massaged away from his sore and down farther, along the base of his spine. He clenched the sheets harder.

Angela smiled, "I felt safe when you held me."

Kaoru growled low in his chest. He was surprised by his own actions but didn't stop. He opened his eyes and looked down only to see her observing yet still curious eyes watching him. "Angela…," he rumbled.

Angela worked her hands back up his back and let her hands trail at his neck, feeling how his pulse rushed through his veins. She leaned down and kissed his ear. "Why—why did you keep me tight against you when I tried to pull away?" she inquired confusedly.

Kaoru melted under that one simple kiss and felt like he lost all his strength, "Why? Maybe, I didn't want you leaving my side. S-So this wouldn't have happened."

"Kaoru…" Angela's own heart skipped a beat. "You should rest now, Kaoru-kun." She massaged his scalp, Kaoru letting out a content sigh before going limp. She got off of him and stretched.

"That was quite entertaining," Kyouya texting back to someone…He smirked as he shut it with a snap.


	4. Persuasion

Persuasion

"_That was quite entertaining," Kyouya texting back to someone…He smirked as he shut it with a snap. _

Angela remembered then there was others in the room and blushed. "You saw that?" she was referring to her kissing his ear.

"We sure did!" Tamaki jumped up and went over to Angela. "That was so adorable, Angela-chan! Who would've thought that someone like you could weasel you way into his life so quickly!"

"Weasel…what?" her eyes widened, but she couldn't get pass Tamaki's hug to get an answer.

Kyouya smirked as his phone lit back up. Apparently, whoever he was texting was a very funny person to him as he immediately tried to hide a laugh.

Honey jumped up eagerly, "Give us massages too!" Angela blinked but sighed. It was the least she could do for the trouble she already caused.

Only Haruhi, Kyouya, and Angela were awake now. The boys were all sleeping on the king bed, some on one that was pulled out from under it.

Angela closed the curtains around the bed so she and Haruhi could change. "Ooi, Haruhi. Who do you like?"

Haruhi blinked rapidly, "Who…do I like?"

Angela said as she lifted her shirt up, "Come on, Haruhi. I've seen how you look at two boys in particular."

"Gee…you remind me of Kyouya," she blushed and started changing.

"I heard that," he clears his throat, "You're behind fabric, not a wall."

"I've always had a keen eye," Angela shrugged and slipped on her sweats, "So spill it, and stop listening to our conversation, Kyouya! Just text your little friend…"

Haruhi looked down, her mouth covered by her hand. "I love Tamaki." Haruhi blushed deeper, "He finally realized his feelings for me around Christmas time of my 2nd year, after I saved him from making a big mistake…which was leaving us all."

"Kyouya told me about that part," Angela nodded.

Haruhi slipped her t-shirt on and grabbed her sweats, "That summer at the Pension…I found I also had a liking for Hikaru…." She finally got her sweat pants on and gathered the clothes she had been wearing. "It…grew…and now I'm stuck between the two."

"It is entirely possible to love both of them, Haruhi-chan," Angela grinned and gathered her clothes as well to put in a pocket in front of her suitcase. "Just the level of love will be different," she smiled.

"It's still hard," Haruhi sighed.

Angela chuckled. She picked up an oil bottle before she turned back to Haruhi, who was pulling the curtains back. "You want one," she winked.

"N-No thank you," she smiled and got under the covers. She fiddled with her fingers then suddenly heard a click. Haruhi glanced over to see a camera with its gallery pulled up on the screen; the picture was all the guys sleeping on the other side of the room.

Angela pulled it back and pointed, "Pictures to remember it by. I'll save it to my computer later on, and then print them all out to but in a memory book I have." She put the red camera down and then crawled under the sheets with Haruhi.

Haruhi blinked, "You have a laptop?"

"Of course," Angela grinned. "My sister got it for me a few years ago. I'm a writer, so I don't know when an idea will pop up. I also have to be able to write it fast, so typing is the way to go for me. Even when I don't have my laptop, I have a notepad in my purse. Anyway, should we get to sleep?"

Haruhi smiled and nodded before relaxing fully. Sure enough, she was soon wandering dreamland with her men.

Angela smiled as she watched the ceiling and drifted but didn't sleep with the sounds of Kyouya's texting. Hours went by, and now Angela was getting bored.

"Kyouya, who have you been texting?"

He wasn't going to sleep with all the others in the same bed, so Kyouya had put himself on the couch as of now. He checked the time, 7:05pm, before glancing up at Angela, "Your sister."

Angela was calm before she it hit her he just said. Her face went sour, "You didn't tell her what I did, did you? She'll sure make fun of me!"

"No," he said and closed his phone. "She'll be joining us the day after we land. I was just making sure she was coming, so that way you nor she will be alone if you don't fit into the group."

Suddenly, the plane shuddered and there was a rumble outside. Cold white flashes appeared in place of the warm rays.


	5. Arrival in Honolulu

Arrival in Honolulu

_Suddenly, the plane shuddered and there was a rumble outside. Cold white flashes appeared in place of the warm rays._

Angela watched as Haruhi was the first to bolt upright. Haruhi squeaked, "W-Was that thunder?"

"Y-Yeah," Angela shuddered and easily wrapped Haruhi in her arms as one boomed around the plane, making it vibrate.

Mori was the first to wake up from the others, and they watched each other for a second before he realized what was going on. He shook Honey, "Mitsukuni."

Honey grumbled as he stirred. "Takashi…?" he answered wearily.

"Get up, Mitsukuni. There's a storm. We need to strap in on the couches," Mori told the drowsy lad.

Honey blinked and then shot upward at another snap of thunder. He waited no time in jumping out of bed and Mori followed him, slipping on his shirt and putting Honey's on as well before they strapped in the couch opposite of Kyouya.

Kyouya grumbled and sat up. "Otori here…What?!" he gasped. "Yes, I understand. Take all precautions you need and get us landed and safe." He shut the phone and turned to Angela and Haruhi, "What are you waiting for? Get to the couches!" he commanded.

Kyouya grumbled and he went over shoved Tamaki off the mattress before he went around to the other side and hit the twins' shoulders, making them yell in shock and land on the floor. "Get your shirts on and move to the couches!"

"Kyouya, what's—," Tamaki rubbed his head and then was caught off guard as thunder clashed and the plane shuddered. He stood and threw his shirt on before looking to the queen bed, "Haruhi!"

Haruhi turned to his voice and when she saw him reaching out for her, she reached out as well and buried her face in his chest, "Tamaki…" she whimpered.

Hikaru had slipped his shirt on as fast as possible and was helping Tamaki get Haruhi to the couches. "Hang on, Haruhi. It'll be alright," he soothed. He sat down and buckled and then after Tamaki buckled in, they sandwiched Haruhi between them, holding her close.

Angela was up and turned to look at the others just as the plane rocked and thunder crashed. The lights had blacked out and she couldn't see anything. Her breath hitched and then it went faster, her heart pounding in her chest. "Angela!" Kaoru called soothingly. He saw her shadow as the lightning streaked. He grabbed her, pulling her close, and was grateful it was he and Hikaru who had decorated the plane. He was able to lead her successfully to the couches and he pulled her into his lap before he strapped the buckle over them both securely.

Angela buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Kaoru!" she pleaded. Kyouya was saying something, no doubt reassurances, to all of them, but she still pressed closer to Kaoru.

Kaoru responded to her cries by wrapping her tighter in his arms. He watched the others and saw his brother and Tamaki basically cocooning Haruhi between them. Kyouya was gritting his teeth; his arms were folded, but his knuckles white from clinching his fists. Everyone was hushed now as they waited for whatever would happen next.

The plane jerked and then there was the usual feeling of it steadying as it landed on the airstrip. It rolled to a stop and then it was motionless besides the rolling rumbling outside.

Kyouya's phone rang and he snapped it open, slapping it to his ear. He was silent for a few heartbeats and then nodded, "Yes?…Thank you.… Mm…okay." He hung up and looked at the others before undoing his belt, "The co-pilot contacted the Honolulu International Airport Tower as we were in the air, and then the tower contacted our hotel for us."

Kyouya watched them and stood. He grabbed his black book and then went to the door, "Inside the airport we're going to wait for a little while and then a limousine is going to pick us up. Our luggage will be in the limo. The storm's going to last until tomorrow, but the plane will be completely fine and functioning before we head back home in a few weeks."

They nodded slowly and then movement was cautious and uncertain but soon the life returned to the group and they unbuckled and stood. Tamaki and Hikaru still kept at least one arm around Haruhi, and they followed Kyouya to the door accompanied by Honey and Mori.

The last ones to stand were Kaoru and Angela. Kaoru let her go and she slid her hands from his neck and hugged herself. He watched her, "Are you alright?" he asked softly. When she looked down, making her bangs cover her eyes, he raised his hand and brushed them away.

Angela looked up and searched his eyes. Nodding she sighed, "I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble. We've barely met, and I already got you injured and now forced you to comfort me…I'm sorry."

"Forced?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "You didn't force me to do anything. I comforted you of my own free will. As for my back, it wasn't either of our faults; the plane jerked, and we lost our balance. It'll heal quickly."

Angela gazed at him and then smiled gently, "Thank you, Kaoru-kun. I'm going to grab my suitcase, though, 'kay?"

Kaoru nodded and let her do so. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders when she came back, he smiled. "Come on," he said and led her to the door where one of the twin maids was waiting with an umbrella; he pulled her closer as the wind hit them.

Angela curled into Kaoru and shivered, her teeth chattering and she jumped a bit as thunder cracked and rumbled overhead. Rain pelted through her shirt, soaking her skin and making her even colder. No foreigner to these feelings of comfort, she sighed and frowned at the harmful thoughts that crossed her mind.

Kaoru noticed how her frown went from the storm to something else. _'What could be on her mind?'_ he wondered but shrugged it off when they entered the airport. Flights going out of the state were postponed, so it wasn't much crowed to everyone's relief. They could move around easily and not many would notice the fact that they didn't look their best.

Hikaru lifted Haruhi onto a stool at a coffee shop, and he rubbed her arms while Tamaki ran his fingers though her hair. He disliked seeing her like this but knew that the best he could do was comfort her. He rubbed her cheek and tapped her chin so she looked up at him, "Hey…it'll be alright. We're here for you, Haruhi." Then he whispered so only she could hear, "I'm here for you."

"That's right, Haru-chan!" Honey grinned.

"Yeah…," Mori nodded.

"We'll never leave you alone during a storm, you know that," Tamaki grinned and cuddled her in his arms.

"Thank you, everyone," Haruhi smiled shakily but brightly.

Kyouya was writing frantically in his black book an estimate of the plane's damage. "Besides," he added, his voice calm despite his shaking hand, "You're not the only one now who's afraid of storms. We couldn't possibly let either of you be unhappy."

"Eh?" Angela blinked as she came in late, just in time to hear Kyouya.

Kaoru laughed, "Well, the number one rule for the Host Club is to make sure all guests and/or friends are happy."

Honey bounced over and jumped on Angela from behind, "You're afraid too, Penny-chan?!"

Angela laughed a bit, "I was, Honey, but I'm okay now. I like rain and all, but the thunder is what gets to me especially when it rattles everything around me. I feel really insecure when nothing is sturdy enough to not move when thunder cracks its whip."

"How poetic," Tamaki complimented.

Angela blushed lightly and shifted so she could stand straighter, "I am a writer after all."

Kaoru blinked, "You are?"

"You bet!" Angela grinned, "I've been writing my two books since I was 13."

"Why so long?" Haruhi asked, "Oh, and how old are you now?"

"I like to go back and edit in what new things I learned each year… and, going to be 19 on October 8th."

"Born year of the Monkey, isn't that right?" Kyouya asked.

Angela nodded, "Very true!"

Kaoru and Hikaru smirked and looked her over, making their mirror image of each other, "Is that so? How mischievous are you?"

Angela smirked slyly, "That all depends who's around."

Kaoru and Hikaru clapped hands, "Oh yeah!"

Angela giggled and then shook her head. She went to the other side of the coffee shop and glanced through the menu. A shiver rolled down her back and she looked behind her to see Kaoru. "Yo," she waved.

"Yo," Kaoru smiled and joined her. "Did you and Hikaru make up?" he asked, "You weren't surprised he was being nice to you again."

"Yeah, when I ended up giving everyone else a massage," Angela sighed.

The clerk came up to them, "What would you lovely couple like to buy?"

Angela tapped her chin, "Do you have peppermint syrup to put in your drinks?"

Kaoru stared at her. _'Did she not hear what she just said?'_ he blushed hotly.

Angela nodded as the clerk agreed to her question, "Then, I'd like a minty double chocolate chip frap-chino. No espresso or I'll be up 'till God knows what hour in the morning."

The clerk laughed and nodded before looking at Kaoru, "And you, Sir?"

Kaoru shook himself out of his ranting thoughts, "Um…How about what she just ordered? I've never had one."

"What a time to try something new," Angela smiled at him as the clerk got what they wanted.

"Didn't you hear what he said?"

"What? Couple?" Angela raised an eyebrow, her eyes twinkling, "I heard him. Should it matter though? I'm tired of people assuming the moment I get a guy friend that I'm all of a sudden their girlfriend," she shrugged. "So, I'm not going to stress myself over it. Let them think what they will. What I do care about is what the person who is also being accused is thinking." She looked right at him and she took out a case from her purse. Glasses went on her face after she took out her contacts.

Kaoru blinked, "I didn't know you had glasses…"

"My vision isn't perfect 20/20, though I wish it was…it didn't start fading until I was 5…I used to be able to pick out a helicopter 5 miles away when I was little," Angela sighed and then tapped her chin. "You're avoiding the subject."

Kaoru blushed, "We're friends…"


	6. Planning

Planning

_Kaoru blushed, "We're friends…"_

Angela nodded and turned back to the counter, "Friends it is." She smiled when her frap was given to her and she opened her purse to get out her wallet, but Kaoru stopped her.

"I'll pay," Kaoru gave her a host smile.

"Are you sure? I have a gift card…," Angela furrowed her brows.

Kaoru was lost on the fact she didn't react like most girls, and it made him chuckle to think she was like Haruhi in that way, "I'm sure." He handed over the money needed and took his frap when the return change was given back.

Angela studied him as they got out of the way for the next customer. He was standing tall, and he was happy about something that was beyond her. Taking off the lid to her frap she stirred the whip cream into the drink, thinking about the day's events so far. A crack of thunder reverberated throughout the airport just as she was licking the cream from her straw. Jumping, she got some on her hand, and Kaoru caught her drink before it fell.

Kaoru felt the shocks of chemistry from touching her hand and gulped, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just got some cream on my hand," Angela sighed and went to wipe it away, but he set his cup down on a table and took her hand, "Kaoru?"

Not wanting to release her hand yet, he had set his cup down and grabbed her other hand, confirming what he felt before when more shocks coursed through him. "Let me get it," he said coyly, noting how his voice husked. Leaning forward he licked off the whipped topping from her finger tips. It felt erotic. He pulled away before he had a chance to groan and stepped back, releasing her, "Delicious," he forced a smile, pretending like everything was alright.

Angela blushed hotly and placed her now freed hand over where he had licked, the feeling still tingling over her skin. "For a friend, it seems to me like you're trying to flirt with me?" she asked bluntly and capped her cup before taking a sip, trying to calm her nerves.

Also grabbing his cup, Kaoru bit his lip and fiddled with the straw, "I am not. I was just cleaning it off for you."

Shaking her head, Angela smiled, "Say what you will." She turned around as the others called to them, "Ah, it's time to go."

Kaoru was at a loss but nodded and followed her. _'Say what you will? What is that supposed to mean?'_ he fussed over that all the way out to the limousine. He supposed things would play out how they wanted, whether he wanted them to or not.

They all finally made it to their hotel and had their entire amount of luggage in their suites when they got there. Angela and Haruhi stared in awe at what they saw while the others filed in without a care.

"It's…," Angela gaped.

"So…," Haruhi gasped.

"Beautiful…," they both breathed.

Tamaki cooed over their reactions and hugged Haruhi. "You're so adorable!" he chirped twirling her around. "Daddy's so happy you like it."

Kyouya tapped something on his black book, "The Diamond Head Suites earned their name and their world-renowned reputations from the stunning panoramic views they offer of famed volcanic crater. Only Oahu can offer such magnificent views, and only Halekulani can offer them with so much style."

Hikaru looked over from the kitchen, "How many did you rent, Kyouya?"

Kyouya tapped the book again, "This is only one of the six there are, but I rented four. Adjacent bedrooms accompany each suite, and this one belongs to Tamaki and I. Hikaru, Kaoru, yours is next across the hall. Mori and Honey, yours are to the right, next to us," he motioned in each direction and Honey was the first to drag Mori off to their room, Mori carrying their respectful luggage.

Kaoru and Hikaru lagged behind with their twin maids carrying their luggage off to their suite. "Where are Angela and Haruhi staying?" Kaoru asked.

"In the Diamond Head Suite, adjacent from this room," Kyouya pointed.

Kaoru snatched Angela's red traveling case while Tamaki grabbed one of Haruhi's two cases and Hikaru grabbed the other. The three shot down the hall; the first to reach the door was Kaoru, who opened it quickly for Tamaki and Hikaru to race.

Haruhi sighed in exasperation and looked at Kyouya, who was going to examine the kitchen, "What does all of this include, Kyouya?"

"The kitchens, of course, spacious walk-in closets, and entertainment centers," Kyouya answered and stifled a yawn. "Why don't you get king of goofballs back here, the twin monkeys in their own rooms, and then you ladies settle in your own room? We're all going to pass out soon, I'm sure."

"But," Haruhi winced and shuddered as there was a rumble of thunder outside and curled into Angela, "The storm is still out."

Kyouya smirked, "Then sneak into the twins' room once you're sure Tamaki's unconscious."

Angela grinned and rubbed Haruhi's shoulder, "Come on, Haruhi-chan! We can comfort each other until that's accomplished, 'kay?"

Haruhi smiled gratefully. They went to their room. Tamaki and Hikaru were looking over the room basically from top to bottom while Kaoru was more casual about it. "If you don't mind," Haruhi huddled into Angela as there was a flash of lightning, but made it look like she was stepping forward, "We would like to settle in."

"Are you sure, Haruhi?" Hikaru frowned.

"We don't want you to be alone and scared," Tamaki added.

Angela put her hands on her hips. They acted like she was nothing. "You heard the girl, now get out!" she pointed to the door. The men nodded swiftly and scrambled to their rooms. She looked at Kaoru, who was stifling a snicker. Kaoru realized by the look in her eyes that they were going to wait until Tamaki to fall asleep, so he nodded and brushed her bangs out of her face before smiling and leaving, closing the door behind him.

Angela sighed and went to her traveling case, "Why do you have two suitcases, Haruhi?"

Haruhi shrugged, "Well, Hikaru and Tamaki raided my home and basically made me bring everything, and my dad helped them. I swear that they're all out to get me."

Angela laughed, "It is possible to be girly but still be boyish." She pulled out a swimsuit. It was a two piece, but the red top was like a shirt and covered the stomach to make it look like a one-piece. It had a modest V neck and the straps tied at the back. The bottom itself was a pair of black spandex-like shorts with a black skirt sewed on that went down to mid-thigh. All in all it was very pretty and outgoing, but not so much so that it portrayed the wrong idea.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Wear pants or shorts like you normally do but wear a more form-fitting tops," Angela grinned and started changing. "My sister got onto me for not showing what Mother Nature gave me."

"So something like what you wore today when we met you?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, like that," Angela nodded and then when she was done getting her swimsuit on she grabbed a towel, "Well? Aren't you going to get one on too?"

Haruhi winced at a flash of lightning, "But, it's still storming! How do you plan on swimming?"

Angela rolled her eyes, "They have an indoor pool, silly." She then went to the kitchen, "Let's eat and relax first, though. It's best to go when it's late, because then no one is around."

Haruhi frowned, "What about Hikaru and Kaoru? You said we'd join them in their room while the storm is still going." Haruhi got out one of the many swimsuits Hikaru had supplied her with. This one was a simple but pretty one piece lavender color with blue flower designs and a blue skirt hanging around the waist. It also had a modest V neck with white frills lacing around it.

Angela tapped her chin, "True…. We can eat and then take them with us to the pool." She waited until Haruhi was done and wrapped the towel around her shoulders before they turned off the lights and quietly exited their suite, closing the door behind them. Angela locked it and then hung the key around her neck.

With shadows moving under the door, Angela simply smirked and peeked through the slit where the door and door frame connected. '_Mm, Hikaru.'_ She turned back to Haruhi. "Blow on his ear," she whispered.

"Why?" Haruhi's eyes widened.

Angela smirked slyly and made Haruhi stand in front of her, "Just do it," she whispered.

Haruhi frowned but sighed silently and did so, blowing long and softly through the slit in the doorway. She jumped when she heard a groan and then the door handle wiggled before there was a soft thud against the floor.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru's surprised voice called and then the door opened. He was holding a wooden pole in his hand defensively. Then, he blinked, "Haruhi, Angela?"

"Hush, you moron," Angela rolled her eyes and pulled Haruhi inside, stepping around Hikaru, who was still dazed on the floor. She shut the door quickly and quietly and heard Kyouya grumbling at Tamaki in the other room. She sighed in relief when the door didn't open in their suite, "Why are you surprised?"

"I didn't expect you to come this fast," Kaoru shrugged and helped Hikaru stand, "What the heck did you do?"

"I had Haruhi blow in his ear," Angela grinned cattily, "Quite effective, if I do say so myself."

Hikaru grunted and rubbed his ear, "Why?"

Giggling Angela, "I thought it would be funny, and it was."

Kaoru rubbed his neck, "Why are you wearing swimsuits?"

"We're going swimming," Angela answered simply, "You want to come?"

"Why do you want to go swimming so late anyway?" Hikaru grumbled, but he was fixed on what Haruhi was wearing.

Angela noticed how Haruhi was looking around their differently styled room and was oblivious to Hikaru's longing gaze, "Why not? Are there any more questions?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes," Kaoru winked, "You wouldn't happen to be trying to get on the swim team, would you?"

"I'm hoping to be," Angela blushed, "but with my asthma it's hard to build up my endurance." She took her towel off her shoulders and wrapped it around her waist.

Kaoru was now the one fixed and he looked her over. "Asthma?" he swallowed thickly and forced his eyes to look at her face.

Angela leaned on one side, "It's really hard for me to do any sort of really vigorous activity for a long period of time." She tilted her head, "Well? Are you and your brother going to join us at the pool or not?"

Kaoru grinned at the same time Hikaru did, and they nodded before dashing off to their bags and finding swim trunks. Angela grabbed Haruhi and back to the hall to wait on them. She sat down and watched a shadow dance at Kyouya's and Tamaki's room.

Soon after, "Angela, Haruhi, we're ready!"

"Tamaki's out cold too," Kyouya opened his door, "Play games, just come back quietly."

Kaoru nodded, "Let's go then!"

"Yay!" The twins shut off their lights and locked the door, Kaoru hooking the key around his neck as they started down the hall. He followed his urge to hook his arm around Angela's and Hikaru hooked his arm around Haruhi's. They all wound their way down the halls and stairs and finally got to the indoor pool.

Opening the door, Haruhi and Angela were amazed yet again, while Hikaru simply raised an eyebrow and Kaoru smiled.


	7. Pool Play

**Kerica Author's Note** – Lots of these, but they're necessary…

Ok, for this chapter, I'll be using magic, but for those of you who don't like it, stick with me or just skip through it, because I won't be using much of it throughout the story, I just need it for this part…Besides, it's a fanfiction, so you shouldn't really care…

Pool Play

_They all wound their way down the halls and stairs and finally got to the indoor pool. Opening the door, Haruhi and Angela were amazed yet again, while Hikaru simply raised an eyebrow and Kaoru smiled. _

Angela grinned at the simple but amazing decor. Fake palm trees littered all around, covering the bars of a swing which was used so guest could get a good rhythm and then fling forward into the water. There was also a slide that looked like a waterfall flowing into the humongous aqua blue pool.

Angela went over and felt the water, "It's warm! Awesome!"

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?!" Hikaru laughed and he tossed his towel off to the side and then ran forward, jumping as high as he could, "Canon ball!" he shouted before there was a loud splash when he entered the water.

Haruhi laughed and placed her towel near Hikaru's before she walked around towards the swing and slide. She tapped her chin, "Ooi (Hey)! Angela-chan! Which one should I go on?!" she called over.

Tilting her head Angela looked at both contraptions before smiling, "Go on the slide! I'm going to go on the swing!" she placed her towel and Bo Staff on a different chair and looked at Kaoru, "Going to just jump in or are you going to go on one of those?" she asked.

A smirk played across Kaoru's lips and he chuckled, "I'm going to use the swing to tackle my brother."

"Nice," Angela laughed and took his hand, dragging him along to the swing. She paused on the metal latter and pointed, "Kaoru-kun, look!"

Kaoru did so and saw Hikaru was waiting at the bottom of the slide for Haruhi, "She's nervous she's going to hurt him, of course," he chuckled.

"Are you sure?!" Haruhi called down nervously, confirming Kaoru's words and she shifted, but the smile was there.

"Hai! Now come down already! The water's great!" Hikaru said a bit impatiently and he held out his arms in waiting. He watched as she slid down, yelling in bliss, but when she landed it accidentally took them both under the water. He kept his arms secured around her and when they came up he smiled at the feel of her arms around his neck. He kissed her nose playfully, "See? I caught you and you didn't hurt me."

Haruhi laughed, "You're right…" she licked her lips and tilted her head, "The water's salty…"

"That's because they used salt instead of chlorine," Hikaru informed her.

Haruhi blinked, "Why?"

Hikaru shrugged, "It honestly cleans better as is more natural," he explained.

Angela called down, "Hey, love birds! Out of the way!" she grinned and she watched them part and swim farther out. Kaoru pulled her back and pushed her forward and when she got enough momentum she lunged forward, "WHOO!" she cheer and did a flip before entering the water on a dive. When she came back up, her hair had turned completely black with bright red streaks whipping around, and the strands that framed her face went from black to red as well. Instead of straightening form the weight of the water like normal hair did, it curled and waved more, caressing her body and cascading down her back like a waterfall.

Hikaru waved to his brother as Angela swam out of the way, "Come on, Kaoru! What are you waiting for?!"

'_You to get in the right spot…'_ Kaoru thought with a mischievous grin and when his double did just that, he got himself in momentum before flying forward, shouting as he came down right over Hikaru and successfully managed to take his brother down. They surfaced and he cracked up at his brother's disbelieving expression.

"Why you little…" Hikaru bounced forward and tackled his brother back.

Giggling, Angela went to Haruhi, "This is so much fun, are you glad you came to the pool?" she asked and ducked as Hikaru was flown their way from the water wrestling match the Twins were having.

Haruhi watched Hikaru swim on back to Kaoru and they were at it again, "Hai, I am. Though I didn't think I'd be watching them fight because of an air attack," she laughed.

"You're right, but it's all the more entertaining," Angela pointed out and then looked toward them just when it was Kaoru's turn to be thrown towards them. She managed to catch him before he hit the corner, "Careful now, don't want to bruise your back more than it already is," she chided.

"Wasn't my fault," Kaoru huffed breathlessly but he was grinning, "Come on, play with us!" he tugged her over farther into the deeper parts of the water.

"Alright, alright," Angela chuckled and watched Hikaru go over and jump Haruhi, making her yelp but then shout in happiness. She turned on Kaoru and pounced, dragging him under the water. With a raise of her hands she showed him the rings she had put on before she and Haruhi left the suite. There was a sapphire on her right index finger, a pearl on her right ring finger, an aquamarine on her left pinkie finger, and a garnet on her left ring finger.

Kaoru furrowed his brows and tilted his head. Taking her hand he ran a finger over the sapphire and then his eyes widened when it glowed a bright navy blue. He let it go and it stopped glowing. Unsure of what was going on, he swam back to the surface.

Angela surfaced a few seconds after, "I'm surprised…that you picked that one…"

"Why…why did it glow?" Kaoru watched her, his eyes still large.

Angela swam over to him, "Touch the others…" she held out her hands.

Kaoru blinked but then nodded and did as he was asked. He jumped a little when the sapphire glowed navy blue again, like the ocean was now at night. The pearl glowed white like the moon outside and the aquamarine was a sky blue, "Why does it do that?" he asked again as he placed his hand over the garnet. He noticed that it started to glow a warm orangey-red at his touch and it heated his hand. Not to a burning point, but a pleasant temperature.

"I don't know…" Angela shook her head. She saw Hikaru and Haruhi swimming over to them, "I'll tell you about the rings themselves another time. Don't tell them," she requested.

"I won't," Kaoru nodded with a smile and then watched the other two approach them.

"What were you two doing?" Hikaru asked frowning as they reached them, "You went underwater and then, Kaoru, you were holding her hands."

Angela smiled, "I didn't take a big enough breath when I tackled him, so I was catching it."

Kaoru nodded, "I noticed her rings sparkled from the water and was asking about them," he shrugged.

"The ones you put on before we left our room?" Haruhi blinked and took one hand, oblivious to the fact they brightened, "Wow, they're so pretty."

"Would you like to hear their names?" Angela laughed.

Haruhi furrowed her brows, "You name your Rings?" she asked intrigued.

"Hai…Important objects always get a name. My laptop is called Carver…he's quite temperamental," Angela laughed softly and then pointed at each ring as she said what they were called, "The sapphire on my right index finger is Aquarius, the aquamarine here in my left pinkie finger is Brook. The pearl on my right ring finger is Shiori."

Kaoru held her left hand, careful not to touch the rings, "What about the garnet? What is its name?"

"I call her Ember," Angela explained, "Because when you turn it in the light just right, there's this sharp orangey-red light in the sides."

Haruhi ogled over it, "Wow! I see it! That's so amazing. Oh…but aren't you afraid of losing them?" she frowned.

Angela shook her head, "Nope, not at all." Laughing she splashed her, "Alright, enough down time, more play!" she grinned.

Hikaru splashed her back but with more force, "How's that?" he smirked.

Kaoru cupped his hand and sent a large spray at his twin, "Or that?" he countered.

Haruhi cupped her hands and threw it at Kaoru like she had a pitcher, "What about that one?"

"Good one," Angela snickered and skimmed her hand across the surface of the water spraying them all, and then the war was on.

A while later Haruhi swam back laughing and tried to catch her breath, but then a large yawn escaped her. She rubbed her eyes, "Minna…I'm tired," she smiled sheepishly, "Gomenasai…"

Hikaru wrapped an arm around her and helped her out, "Don't be sorry," he smiled charmingly, "I'm tired, too."

Angela watched Hikaru help Haruhi dry off and the two left, "Mm…they forgot to ask for the keys…" she chuckled.

Kaoru watched her carefully, "You're not tired?"

"I have insomnia," Angela shrugged, "So even if I am tired, I won't get to sleep until I do some sort of activity that makes me worn out. Sometimes, not even that works." She smiled, "Come, join me under the water," she waved her hand and then dove under like a dolphin.

Kaoru smiled gently and took a breath before he sank under. He saw her swirling her left hand around and she spun. His eyes widened when he saw light blue ribbon-like strands of water start whirling about her body and then they covered her head, making sort of a bubble. Farther he swam down to her until he was touching the bottom of the pool with the tips of his toes.

Angela observed him for a moment and then waved her hand, grinning wildly. She sent out the ribbons and they fluttered around Kaoru. He was surprised and she saw him open his mouth like he was gasping from surprise. Quickly she whirled the ribbons around his head and created a bubble, then she smiled softly, "There, now you can stay with me."

"H-How is this possible?!" Kaoru ran his hand through the bubble, and felt the difference of air and water between, but no matter how many times he passed his hand through the bubble didn't pop, "Angela, what's going on?!"

"No need to shout," Angela sighed and floated over to him, "It's called magic. My rings were all blessed with some strength of an element. The one I am using now is the aquamarine, the one I call Brook, for smaller Water wielding like this." She held the ring up to show him, and it was a turquoise blue instead of normal pale blue, but it wasn't glowing. "See?" she waved the ring around and it created more ribbons.

"So…the reason why the ribbons are a lighter blue…is because air is passing through them like a current?" Kaoru asked curiously and took her hand, and gasped when the ring started shining a bright teal blue color, not turquoise but not pale blue, "The sapphire did that, too! Why?"

Angela shook her head, "I told you, I don't know. I'm going to ask them later."

Kaoru stared at her, "Them?"

With a sigh, Angela rubbed her head and then held up both her hands in front of her, "All my rings are like people. They talk to me, and they have forms like people to take the shape of. They can be small enough to fit in the palm of my hand, or they can be human size."

Kaoru frowned, "But they're not human…?"

"No, they're elements," Angela chuckled. She took his hands and twirled them around, "I figured I could trust you with this…can you keep it secret?"

Kaoru nodded, "Hai, I'll keep it secret…do the others know?"

"Only Kyouya-kun," Angela smiled and hugged him, "Arigato, Kaoru-kun."

Kaoru blinked but hugged back and smiled, "Hey…how is it we can hear each other?"

"Because I'm the one that split my bubble to make you a bubble," Angela grinned. Tilting her head she sent a ribbon up to the surface and connected it to her bubble, "Oh, they're back…I guess we should go back with them." She smiled at him, "Take a breath."

Kaoru obeyed and the bubbles disappeared but he kept his arms around her as they went to the surface. He gasped fresh air like he had been holding it a long time, and then looked around, but only saw Hikaru. He frowned and went to take off the key to the suite he shared with his double, but it was caught on Angela's key.

Angela giggled and leaned forward so he could unwind them, and he flushed and fumbled. "Here…" she pulled him down with her under the water and the keys floated. She easily unhooked them and they surfaced again, "There."

"Arigato…" Kaoru murmured and then swam over to the stairs in the shallow end and he slowly climbed out, feeling the weight of the water want to drag him down again, but he managed to get onto the marble floor and he went over to his brother, "Where's Haruhi?"

"She said she would be fine waiting at the door to our suite," Hikaru told him and took the key. Suddenly, there was a sharp explosion from the sky that rattled the windows of the indoor pool. "Oh! Haruhi!" He whipped around and bolted out of the pool room.

Angela wrapped her towel around her waist and grabbed her Bo Staff, "Come on, we better see if Haruhi is alright."

"Aren't you afraid?" Kaoru asked his expression quizzical as he picked up his towel and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"I can handle it for a few moments," Angela shrugged and the two hurried to the Diamond Head Suites. They saw the door to her suite was open and she blinked, "Surely Arsi wouldn't be here already…she told me tomorrow…"

"Arsi?" Kaoru blinked.


	8. Think it Say it

Think it Say it

"_Arsi?" Kaoru blinked._

Angela looked at door, but Haruhi wasn't sitting there nor Hikaru nearby. Kyouya's door was firmly shut, lights out. Then, she heard, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HARUHI?!"

"Oh dear…she _is_ here," Angela rubbed her neck and walked inside.

Sure enough, a woman who looked to be about Tamaki's age was in the midst of drinking a coke like a model while she leaned over the island counter staring at Hikaru. Bright green eyes were sparkling and her auburn brown hair a bob cut. She wore a white tank top with star shapes studded covering the front. A black skirt went to mid-thigh, and white boots went up to the knee with black stars on the sides. Her form was very slim, to the brink of being skinny, but she was no doubt stronger than she seemed. To top it off she seemed highly amused, and that was making Hikaru angrier. After swallowing her beverage she replied smoothly, "Don't get your balls in a pinch, she's just taking a shower."

"But, Haruhi's afraid—!" Hikaru growled, but the woman put her finger to his lips.

"She told me when I came up here, so I gave her some earplugs that I wished I had now for your big mouth. Sheesh!"

"Who are you?" Hikaru huffed, "Why are you here?"

"I am a person here on a vacation," she grinned.

Hikaru grunted, "What's your _name,_ and why are you in this _room_?"

"Arsinoe Henning," she sipped at her coke again casually, "I got a key."

"How did you get a key?" Hikaru inquired narrowing his eyes.

"That Kyouya Otori guy came down to the lobby to give it to me," Arsinoe grinned. "Then, he told me that he forgot about calculating me in the equation of suites or whatever. I'm stuck jumping rooms until he gets me one."

"Wh…," Hikaru was cut off by his twin, who grabbed his arm and tugged.

Kaoru rolled his eyes at his brother's glare, "That's enough, Hikaru. Come on, let's change into our sleepwear." He dragged his brother along to their suite.

"Arsinoe, didn't you say you'd be here tomorrow?" Angela casually walked up to the woman who was about 5ft 7.

"But it _is_ tomorrow, Baby Bear!" Arsinoe pointed at the digital clock on the table next to the master bed. In bright glowing red numbers it read "12:01"

Angela ran a hand through her drying bangs, "So I see. Where are you going to sleep then?"

"Aw, so mean!" she pouted. "I let you come on this trip, and you won't even invite me to sleep with you?"

Angela giggled and leaned into a hug the older woman gave her, "You're more than welcome to. Who am I to stop you, sis?"

Kaoru finally came back from his suite just some sweatpants on for sleeping in, "Is this your older sister?"

"Haha, yes," Angela grinned. "Kaoru, why don't you go to bed now? Arsinoe will be able to comfort Haruhi and me during the storm."

"Are you sure?" he frowned.

Arsinoe glared. "It's not like I haven't done this before," she turned her frown up, "or is it that you challenge me for my sister?"

Kaoru waved his hands, "No! Not what I was implying…I was simply concerned since she told me she's afraid of thunder…," he flustered and stuttered.

"Ah, so you say, boy," Arsinoe hugged Angela from behind as there was a crackle and a boom outside reminding them of the raging storm, "Cheeto will never get BB so easily."

"May I ask why you call her BB?" Kaoru furrowed his brows.

Angela waved her hand, "Everyone has a nickname; mine is short for Baby Bear. It's habit now for her, so it's useless to reason it out."

"Alright…Well, then I'll see you tomorrow," he waved and gave a soft smile. "Sleep well and sweet dreams, Angela, Arsinoe."

Angela nodded, "Good night, Kaoru."

Kaoru laughed and bowed before waving again and finally left, closing the door behind him.

Kyouya groaned. What was he going to do? Just adding a bed to Angela and Haruhi's suite would be simplest, but Arsinoe was against it! Why?

"Look, Gosy! Apples!" he suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice. It was low like Angela's, but more rich and lively. Kyouya glanced up to see Arsinoe examining the fruit basket that was there on their arrival with some stuffed animal tucked under her arm, "Hmm, red or yellow?" She looked up and noticed his glance; she looked down at herself. Her tank top had changed from last night to a black one, Arsinoe now wearing pants that were black and white plaid. "Oh, you know I look good."

He adjusted his glasses, "Ms. Henning, how is it that your family got enough money to let Angela join Ouran, but you yourself didn't attend?"

"I made the money," she reached over the isle and took a yellow apple. "Dad and mom didn't really leave us that much money after they were killed. I grew up fast, but," she put her fingers to her lips with a wink, "don't tell her that. She believes I just choose not to go, "Investments that I took out of the stock markets in America before they crashed" are paying her way through, got it?"

He nodded, but why lie? And, why be so stubborn not to share a room with her sister? "Do you want a room to yourself?"

She light up some as she was about to take the first bite…Then, Arsinoe laughed, "That's not it. I'd rather not be alone, if you don't mind. I can't have my sister around forever. To top it off, Kyouya, if you call me Ms. Henning one more time, I'm going to smack you. I'm not my dead mother."

Kyouya wrote a note to himself quickly with that, "The twins might offer to share a bed and let you sleep in their room, Arsinoe."

"Better," she nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cause mayhem while you continue trying to find me a room." Kyouya growled. What did she want from him? He tapped his pen to the book before it hit him. She didn't want him to assume they would, Arsi wanted him to ask first.

Angela was suddenly pounced upon. She cried out and jumped, sitting up quickly. She gasped and then finally blinked away her sleepiness to see and stared into a pair of caramel colored eyes. Blinking again, she tilted her head, "Honey-kun? Why'd you wake me?"

"Arsi-chan bunny-napped Usa-chan!" he grabbed her shoulders and shook them a bit, "Help me!"

"Arsi did what?" Angela's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Bunny-napped…?"

Honey nodded firmly, "Bunny-napped and bear-napped!"

With a sigh, Angela tried to get up, but the blankets were all tangled. She wiggled and managed to slide away, and then stood, smoothing out her nightgown. "Alright, come on. I'll see what I can do."

"Arigato!" Honey jumped up and down happily and hugged her, hooking his arms around a free arm as they went across the hall.

"Arsinoe, oneesan," Angela said severely as she walked into the room. Her eyes were half open and her ocean blue eyes were dark, and her glaring expression was emphasized by her bed-head.

Everyone in the room looked up at her; Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi hid behind the couch, eyes wide and shocked. Mori stood raising an eyebrow. Kyouya was cracking a smirk while he wrote notes, and Arsinoe was having a tea party with a pink rabbit, a brown bear, and a goose, "More tea, Mr. Kura?"

"Arsi!" Angela hit her forehead, "How old are you again?"

Arsinoe looked back and grinned, "Old enough to have a tea party! Baby Blue did join me until Sweetie came in with an angry face." She jumped up, throwing the pink bunny into the air. Honey jumped up, pulling off a front flip to catch it, and then he hugged it tightly. "And, I didn't kidnap Usa. She came in here for some cake."

"Please don't torture Honey-kun like that again, Arsi," Angela grumbled as Arsinoe danced. There was not much reaction to anything, especially to the three behind the couch. The one who came out was also unnoticed until the question finally came….

"Who's goose is that then?" Haruhi was the one to speak.

The life seemed to return to Angela's eyes and they brightened a bit as she looked up finally and straightened, but her eyes were still droopy. A small smile crossed her lips, "It's my lovely item…his name is Gosy, since that's the type of creature he is." She went over and took the stuffed animal between her arms like Honey held Usa-chan. It didn't look like a goose, though; with its body was a foot long, fat and oval-shaped. Its head was round, half a foot long and wide, tan-ish cream colored fuzz covered him, and he had grey feet and a grey, slightly singed oval beak.

"He's so adorable!" Haruhi and Honey cooed as they went over to Angela and looked at the stuffed animal. "How long have you had him?" Honey asked curiously.

"Since I was about 6 months old," Angela chuckled. "He's as old as I am now."

Haruhi touched the beak, finding it was also stuffed….in fact, the whole thing was stuffed. "Why is this side of its beak slightly singed?" She noted that a few 'toes' (the pointed parts on the flippers) also were a bit black and rough.

Angela rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "When I was still really little, I was playing too close to the fireplace, and that's how his nose and a few toes are burned a bit."

"I don't know what I'd do if Usa-chan was singed!" Honey cried hugging his pink bunny closer.

"Love her even more?" she giggled.

Hikaru had come over now and poked at the stuffed animal, "It's more ugly than lovely."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru joined them.

"Sorry, Kaoru," Hikaru sighed, so used to the habits made by the Host Club. He reached his hand over and felt the thing, "The fuzz is worn down from use, but it's really soft."

"I always like to sleep with him on my bed," Angela blushed a bit, feeling more awake. She noticed Kaoru's hand lingered on hers, which was on one of the small wings. She squeezed the left wing and it squeaked, making all of them jumped from surprise.

"That's so cute!" Tamaki bounced over. "I can't believe it squeaks!" he laughed and grinned when Angela made it squeak again.

Arsinoe went over and handed Kyouya a cup of tea before sighing. "I've lost count at how many times I had to perform surgery on that wing and replace the damned squeaker."

Tamaki was the first one to notice something the others hadn't, and he frowned deeply looking at it closer, "What are these red stains on his side?"

The pen Kyouya held stilled and he looked up, his glasses flashing.


	9. Debating

Debating

_The pen Kyouya held stilled and he looked up, his glasses flashing._

Mouth opening slightly with shock, Kyouya watched as Angela and most particularly Arsinoe paled horribly; their expressions were obviously searching for things to say and trying to control unwanted emotions. Angela seemed to be trying hard not to run. Arsinoe was trying to control her anger at something none of the others knew…but he knew. It was so obvious if you knew….

After he had met Angela, he had looked up her background like he did everyone else. It was terrible, heartbreaking, and most definitely something not to be mentioned. Not now, at least, not now that they were on a vacation that was supposed to be happy and fun. _'Damn, why did she have to bring that thing?'_

Kyouya gritted his teeth. He watched as Arsinoe's eyes flashed with the thought of a solution. Snapping his notebook shut, he put on a smile no one except the really experienced could see through, "It was some sort of juice Angela accidentally spilt when she was younger."

Arsinoe narrowed her eyes but she also put on a smile that matched Kyouya's almost perfectly. No, it was more than perfect. It was better than Kyouya's, and he could tell it had become that way from years and years of practice. Arsinoe ruffled Angela's hair. "Yeah, she was just learning how to drink out of a cup and spilt it. Good times, but the stain never came out. Ah well," she then pulled at her younger sister's clothes, "Come on, BB, there's no way you can go about the day around these hooligans with this on."

"Who are you callin' a hooligan?" Hikaru put his hand on his hips, but Arsinoe had already drug Angela across the hall and into their suite, slamming the door shut.

Tamaki blinked, "Did I say something wrong?"

Kyouya's inner self wanted to smack the blonde, but he instead flipped his notebook open and began writing. "Tamaki, you yourself still have you pajama's on," he said absently.

Tamaki freaked out and scrambled off. "How rude of me!" he said as he disappeared into the adjacent room.

As everyone else just went about finding something to have for breakfast in the refrigerator, or looked through the magazines on the table, Kaoru was the only one who did so with a whirling mind. What could have gone wrong?

Angela was looking through her suitcase, which she hadn't unpacked yet and decided to put on a pair of pink jeans with a pair of black sandals. She slipped on a blue T-shirt with pink hearts just as Arsinoe finally spoke.

"Are you alright, sis?"

Angela put Gosy on one of the three pillows used when all three of them had slept together because of the storm. With a sigh, she looked at Arsinoe, "I'm a bit shaken, but I'm good," she smiled gently.

Arsi looked down then went over to her large trunk, "What to wear? What do you think?"

Angela raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what you have."

Arsinoe sighed and rubbed her face, "Thanks for the help."

Angela shrugged and went over to the vanity where she had at least put her make-up and other accessories. She picked up her brush and then started combing out the tangles and knots in her crimson hair.

"So, how has your vacation been so far?"

Her sister looked back at her in the mirror, watching her slip off her shirt to a grey one with rabbits on it. "It's only been about half a night and morning, but it's been good," Angela blinked as she finally put her brush down and put her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey, Angela," Arsinoe said standing up, "what do you think about Nana Penny?"

Angela laughed and grinned, "I wish we could've met her! I mean, she was reported dead, but no body was ever found. Do you think she's still alive?"

"I dunno…" Arsi shrugged, "Maybe you should ask that guy that write stuff all the time. …How many of those books do you think he has?"

"Heck if I know," Angela sighed. "I never told him anything about…that time with our parents, by the way," she said firmly. "I don't know how he knows, but did you see? He helped us by telling that juice remark."

Arsinoe nodded, pulling up a gray shirt with what looked like white paint around it, "He's not that bad lookin' either, but there's just seems to be something—What time is it? I got a vacation to get to."

"Um…" Angela looked at her silver watch that had a red leather band. "About 9:15. Let's go see if anyone has anything planned for today. I saw magazines on the coffee table back there."

"Mm, coffee…not," Arsinoe sticks out her tongue, but she marched on happily.

When they got into the room, there was already a debate about what stores to go to first. Angela laughed a bit as a few were in each other's faces. "Hey now, I can't join the fuss?" she tilted her head happily and caught the magazine Kaoru tossed her.

"Where to, Penny-chan?!" Honey bounced up and down. "I want to go to the **Royal Hawaiian Shopping Center**!"

Arsinoe glanced at ads displayed in the page Angela had in her hand. Her eyes grew large as one simple word grabbed her attention, "Oh my gawd, CHEESCAKE FACTORY?! Free samples, here I came."

"Don't run off just yet," Kyouya grabbed her arm as she ran by him. She bowed her head in defeat.

Angela laughed heartily, "There's also hula lessons."

"That's what I'm going for!" Honey grinned, "Oh, and the cheesecake!"

"Hula lessons might not be that bad," Tamaki grinned took Arsinoe away from Kyouya. He stood her next to him and started doing what he think hula looked like, and she followed along.

"Learning how to make lei sounds fun too," Kaoru laughed.

"You're right, it does!" Haruhi beamed.

Hikaru couldn't resist that tone, "And, I'll go with you."

Kyouya smirked, "Well, that rules the start of the day then." He took out a marker from his pocket and soon, more debating lasted until about 10:30. A plan for the entire week had been planned out on a small white board Kyouya had taken out earlier to write all the activities they wanted to do for the week.

Royal Hawaiian Shopping Center, Chinatown Shops, Shops At Halekulani, Bishop Museum, Contemporary Museum, Iolani Palace, Karaoke , Jacuzzi, The Beach, Surfing, Golf and Badminton.

With a sigh, Kyouya put his marker away, "Well, shall we get going?"

"You bet!" the whole room chorused making them all laugh. After getting wallets, cell phones, purses, and other necessary items for shopping, they locked up their suites and headed out.

They reached the **Royal Hawaiian Shopping Center,** and they found a fountain to stand at while they looked around, each person deciding which direction they wanted to go first.

Kyouya sighed and had his black book open, glancing through it for a map. "Hmm…it seems Hula lessons are off to the right…Lei making to the left…the Cheesecake Factory behind us…and then whatever else we can find everywhere else."

"CHEESECAKE!" Angela, Arsinoe, and Honey cheered.

Kyouya sighed and clicked his pen, starting to write, "I suppose we could all eat at our own pace then. So, we'll meet here at 4, so those of us who want to head out for the **Chinatown Shops** can leave and be back at the hotel at around…," he checked his watch, "7 or so."

"What if some of want to stay here after 4?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya pushed his glasses back up his nose, "Then by all means, stay here. Just keep in contact now and again."

"Alright!" Tamaki bounced up from sitting on the edge of the fountain, "Let's head out!"


	10. Assault

Assault

"_Alright!" Tamaki bounced up from sitting on the edge of the fountain,"Let's head out!"_

Turns out everyone headed to the Cheesecake Factory first, and from there split up to explore at their own pace. Tamaki and Haruhi and Hikaru dragged each other off one direction, while Honey and Mori headed off in the complete opposite way.

That left Kaoru, Kyouya, Arsinoe and Angela left to do what they wanted.

Arsinoe squealed and spun around with a huge grin, "Cheesecake and some cute boys working here. What else can a girl ask for?"

Kaoru grinned and jumped up in the air with his fist, "Cheesecake! Come on, let's go!"

Angela grabbed her sister's hand, "There are samples being giving out over there!" she bounced up and down pointing where they needed to go.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow and just simply opened his black book to look inside it, and he glanced up periodically as the three he was with decided to hang with were bouncing everywhere, squealing, yelling, whooping and laughing at the things they passed by to their destination.

Kaoru followed with a smile on his face. He enjoyed how he had an actual day he could learn about Angela instead of half a night. What would they do today? Where would they go? What would they talk about? He mused on all of this grinning about the possibilities.

Then a boy waved them over. "Hello there. Would you two ladies like to try our new orange cheesecake," he leaned over the counter.

Angela laughed and went over, "Sure, why not? It's always best to try something at least once, right?"

"What ladies is he talking about?" Arsinoe looked behind her.

He winks and holds up a piece, "Which one of you first?"

Kaoru looked at him and shrugs, going with the flow at the moment.

"I will!" Angela said merrily.

Kyouya watched them carefully, but was curious as well. "Orange Cheesecake? Is that in stores yet?" he tapped his pen to his chin in thinking mode. Arsinoe went over next to him, mocking him, which made him stop. She bent over some as she hid her smile with her hands.

"No sir," he half glared over to Kyouya. He turned back to Angela and smiled, "Here…Open wide, Sweetie."

Kaoru didn't like the lust in this guy's eyes. He leaned forward from the side and ate the cheesecake himself. "Hey, that's pretty good."

Angela blinked in surprise and giggled, "Kaoru! Would _you_ rather feed it to me?" she teased.

He grinned and sarcastically said, "Oh yeah, that's my fondest fantasy."

Angela rolled her eyes and just took one of the samples, which were on napkins scattered about the sample table. "No need to be mean," she said and took a bite. She made a humming sound of approval. "It tastes like orange sherbet!" she cooed once she swallowed.

"Okay, we tried your stand. Give me your digits," Arsinoe said to the boy.

Kyouya scowled at the glare he received from before, and was amused about Angela and Kaoru, and wrote in his black book. "I'll try some if Arsinoe likes it…" he said absently.

She glanced at him after putting the boys number, all part of her experiment for a school project. "No fair! You try it with me."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow and shrugged, shutting his book for a moment. He took the fork from the stand boy and put on a fresh piece. "Here," he said offering it to her, thinking nothing of it.

She looked crossed-eyed at it. Kyouya blinked and then realized his mistake. "Sorry. I've been a host for so long, it is a habit." He picked up a napkin with a piece on it, handing it to her, and just held the fork to his mouth. "At the same time?" he raised an eyebrow.

"That's reasonable," Angela grinned, seeing a connection. Maybe, she smiled to herself; Arsinoe will finally find happiness this summer, "Go on, Oneesan."

Kaoru clapped in the excitement. Arsinoe laughed and quickly said, "One two three, go!"

Kyouya watched and made sure the food was about to reach her tongue before he took a swift bite of the piece on the fork, closing his mouth when she did. He chewed and mused on it, and then turned to the stand boy. "How much would it cost to have a large box of this sent to the Halekulani Hotel?"

"I can get a price from my boss during my break then call this pretty young lady. How does that sound?" he humbly leaned toward Arsi, who wasn't paying much attention.

"Now I want sherbet," Arsinoe pouted.

Kyouya smiled softly and then handed the boy a hundred. "Make sure you remember to do that, and certainly make sure the box is _large_," he said firmly. "I have a lot of friends who might like this."

Arsinoe eyes widen, "Wait, no! My thesis will be wrong due to money!"

Not understanding, Kyouya turned to her, holding the 100 dollar bill firmly in his hand even as the stand boy tried to take it, "Thesis?"

"Yes," Arsi sighed. "If you exchange numbers with someone, you find they never call back unless you call them. It's like randomly adding someone on facebook. Um, I can let you read what I have later if you want; it would explain better."

Kaoru smiled, "It's like having all those girls from the host club as friends and you don't really talk to them."

Kyouya nodded and let the hundred go, making the boy stumble back. "I wouldn't want to ruin your thesis. Even if he doesn't call, I want that box delivered. I might require your phone later to call him about this." He started walking, "Come on, there's a section where we can watch the cheesecake being made."

Angela clapped her hands together. "Awesome!" she hooked an arm around both Arsinoe's and Kaoru's arms and dragged them along.

Arsinoe laughed, "Guess how many numbers I got so far and none have called."

Opening his black book again he tapped his chin thinking. "64?" Kyouya shrugged. He glanced around and noticed a suspicious teenager who seemed to be drunk and of trouble. He paid him no mind though, for so long as they stayed away, they were fine.

"No, 87," she said as she started texting and walking. "Damn boys looking to score."

Kyouya rolled his eyes but followed, mostly Angela leading the way; she seemed excited about everything with "What's this? And, what's that? What are they doing there?" ringing in his ears, and he listened as the others talked. Though, he seemed quiet and reserved, Kyouya rather enjoyed listening to other people and being around them, even if he didn't say much.

Arsi shivered then looked up after sending a text to Kyouya. "Hey," she pointed and saluted, "an American Cheesecake."

Kaoru jumped up, "Oh, not just one topping? Let's see that one next. Oh please!"

"I'm going to go in there! There's lots of cool trinkets!" Angela grinned motioning to a store not too far ahead.

Kaoru smiled and patted Kyouya's arm, "Just like old times, me and you Kyouya!"

"Bring me a strawberry one," Angela grinned at Kaoru. " I'll try and find something in the store for you."

"Uh, okay," Kaoru made a face at her before twirling on one foot and walking along.

Kyouya took out his cell, "Arsinoe, why'd you text me when I'm right here?"

"To make you stop writing!" Arsinoe pointed at him. "I will get that death note of yours in the end, L. Mark my words."

"L…Death Note?" Kyouya deadpanned, "From the anime?!"

Angela burst out laughing. "I'm going," she waved and walked toward the store she wanted to visit.

"By tomorrow, I'll have it," Arsi winked at Kyouya. "Wait for me, baby bear!" Arsinoe ran after her.

Kyouya shook his head before putting his phone away, not looking at the message before going to where Kaoru was to make sure the twin didn't go on hyper drive.

After doing a good amount of shopping and making the store keeper very happy, Angela grinned after exiting the store, a large leather bag over her shoulder with what she had bought put inside it. "That was so fun," she giggled.

"So is texting," Arsinoe cackled.

"Are you sending 'I'm watching you' messages again, sis.?" Angela laughed.

Her laughs roared, "Sometimes. All have text back but L and Cheeto. They must be having fun with that cheesecake."

"Everyone's going to be scared of you when we get back," Angela snickered. "Wait, Cheeto? Is that what you call Kaoru?"

"I'm too cute to be scared of," she stated then walked into someone, "Oh! Sorry!"

"Well now," the guy stepped back with a small stagger and half-lidded brown eyes framed by dirty blond hair looked at the two girls. He then brightened a bit and smirked devilishly. "Did I hear right? Who could be scared of such a sexy thing such as you?" He leaned a bit more towards Arsinoe.

Angela didn't like this. That smirk scared her, but she stood straight. "We didn't mean to cross your path, but will you please let us by?" she asked as politely as possible. She heard her sister snarled at his smell and wrinkle her nose. Though, she refrained from doing the same, she could smell the strong alcohol.

"Why would I want to do that?" He sneered in reply and placed a hand on Arsinoe's shoulder, "You little miss bumped into me, least you could do is…let me get to know you," he rumbled.

"Get your hands off my sister," Angela hissed and stood in her own personal stance, ready to use her bag and swing it. "We have connections…it won't be pretty if you do something to us."

Arsinoe rolled her eyes as she thought, "Yes, little sister, tell him we're rich. That helps our situation a lot…."

He turned toward her. "What do you propose I do?" he asked in a cocky tone. "Now listen, pipsqueak, if you hit me, you'll be the one in deep shit for assault."

Angela lowered her bag a bit. He was right…. Technically, Arsinoe was the one that bumped into him, but she got involved by talking. Damn, her code was not to strike unless someone strikes first.

Next thing she knew, she was being shoved against the wall, her bag flying from her hand and Angela thought it hit Arsinoe but wasn't sure. Frightened, she looked up and felt even smaller than she actually was. This man was huge up close, and his expression scared her more.

"You Mother—AH!" Arsinoe goes instinctively to protect her sister only to get shoved away. Being a big man, he had Angela up with one arm and the other free.

"RIN!" Angela yipped and struggled, trying to use what she knew of martial arts to get away, but her only free had was her left one; her bad wrist. Instead, she tried kicking, but he didn't budge.

The man glared toward Arsinoe, holding Angela to the wall. "Try me, bitch," He sneered. "I dare ya to come at me again……"

"Sis…" Angela whimpered. "I can't fight him off!"

Arsinoe got up and limped at her first step. _'No duh,_ she thought. _'He's three times bigger than you.'_ Then, she spat to the ground, "Fucking pig."

The guy leaned out far enough to backhand Arsinoe, making her drop and skid across the floor from the force. He smirked and turned back to Angela. "You should have just kept your pretty mouth shut."


	11. Lion's Den

Lion's Den

_He then pried open her lips and slid his tongue inside._

Kyouya felt his whole body shake and he felt a sharp pain in his cheek. He dropped his pen and grabbed at the area that was now throbbing, "What in Kami's name?" he wondered and then felt his body shake again.

Kaoru perked up, "What is it, Kyouya? Sweet tooth finally caved, in didn't it?" he grins.

"No you goofball…My cheek suddenly hurts…like I was backhanded…" he frowned and then Kyouya gasped, "Kaoru, I think Angela and Arsinoe are in trouble," he stated remembering the guy he saw earlier before they split up.

He just put a piece of pie in his mouth, "Fen wits go fewl thim."

Kyouya frowned deeper but grunted and grabbed Kaoru's wrist, "Come on!" he growled dangerously and dragged the redhead outside of the shop where there wasn't anyone else in site…but when he looked one way he felt himself go pale, and then flush with anger. "So it was him…" he gritted his teeth.

"Who?!" he scouts the air with his hand over his brow then frowns. "What should we do, Kyoya?"

"Stop him, dimwit…Angela's being molested, doesn't that strike a chord?" Kyouya grunted and then ran forward, and stopped a yard short of the man so he would be in reach but would be noticed…and he was, "Let. Her. Go," he growled, hand in his back pocket ready to pull out his phone.

The guy pulled away slightly from Angela, "Who says?" he snarled/slurred back.

He couldn't fight…it was only Kaoru who had some experience in that department…Being the quiet one Kyouya hadn't even wrestled with his elder brothers when he was little…Kaoru and Hikaru like to fake fight and they also were taught how by Honey himself.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the guy leered.

Kaoru looked down at Arsi as she struggled to get up, but it's when he saw that…monster's face, he suddenly jolted toward him and ran his foot right into his face with all his might.

The guy with a large build stumbled back away from Angela, the hit enough to make him let go of her, but he managed to stay on his feet. He wiped away some blood from his mouth and smirked, "Who do you two think you are? I was enjoying that," he threw a thick punch at Kaoru.

He easily dodged by ducking, and as the guy was still throwing his punch, Kaoru rammed his head until his lower rib cage, dropping the larger man like a rock in a pond.

Arsi smiled when she saw not only that her sister was okay and the guy was getting what he deserved, but it hurt too much and she whined and babied her cheek.

"I'm Kyouya Otori…yes…that Kyouya Otori…I'm calling because there has just been an attempted rape," Kyouya smirked, his cell phone to his ear and then he spoke swiftly about immediate security guards coming up to the third floor before he shut his cell and pulled out a first aid kit from his bag he was carrying, "Here, let me see," he said to Arsinoe gently.

She jumped along with her stomach, "An-Angela first," Arsi scooted back some.

Kyouya grunted and shook his head, "She wasn't hurt physically…and besides," he glanced back, "I'm not the right one to comfort her…" Angela was still pressed against the wall, shaking like a leaf in a strong breeze, and had her mouth and eyes shut tightly. Kaoru was making sure the monster was staying down at the moment, but soon he would go to Angela.

Kyouya looked back at Arsinoe, "I'm just going to put some lotion and a patch on to help with the swelling," he said, "I'm becoming the leader of a medical field, so stop making such a fuss and let me see."

"I, uh," she starts to put her hand down and still saw the shadows about it and shook them off. "A medical field, huh? Coke used to be in pharmacies, a happy pill."

"True," Kyouya nodded with a content smile and started patching the area of the slap, "Why did I feel this?" he asked absently as he heard the guards coming up the stairs.

"Oh-ho! Something Mr. Smartass doesn't know?" she smirks but takes it back from the pain. Arsinoe pouted. She hated not smiling. _'Note to self, smirk the other way.'_

"It's never happened before, Mrs. Smartass," Kyouya narrowed his eyes at her and then turned his head, pointing where a very, very light pink mark was on his cheek…no swelling, just a mark. It would've matched hers perfectly, "I had a feeling you might know, so I asked."

"Shadow King, meet the Shadow Queen," she nodded almost passing out. Arsi shook her head, "Everyone has a counterpart…Can we leave now?"

"The guards are here, but Angela's still frozen to her spot...Kaoru's yet to go to her," Kyouya sighed and helped her stand, "Shadow Queen? Will you explain that to me later?" he asked, "We have other places to go besides here, you know."

Kaoru kicked the guy one last time before the guards take him away. He made a face before he walked over and knelt down in front of Angela. He tilted his head as he let Angela's name come across his lips.

Angela heard his voice and bit her lip, afraid to open her eyes or mouth. She hadn't heard anything except for her own whimpering, and just knew that the monster was on her…she was afraid though, if he would suddenly place his hands upon her and kiss her again if she made any opening move.

Kyouya watched, "Let her know you're there…Kaoru," he said gently, "Not that monster."

He looked back at him then back at Angela, "It's me, silly, Kaoru. Snap out of it. You're supposed to fix my back. Ha, and now I saved your life. You owe me twice."

Angela swallowed thickly, hearing his words, hearing him right in front of her. Safe...she suddenly felt safe. She opened her eyes slowly and sure enough, the boy with wine-colored hair was looking up at her, for she was still pressed against the wall she realized. Her legs gave out once she relaxed enough and she fell down, clutching at his shoulders for support, "G-Gomen…" she choked and took in deep breaths before trying to stand, but he was holding her close…like he had on the plane, "I…I didn't mean to cause you trouble…" she frowned deeply and felt the tears finally come, since she had held them in during the attack.

"Don't," he grinned, "My days are less boring with your troublesome ways."

Angela felt her heart skip and she held him back tighter, but then pulled back when she felt like she was about to break, "Let's go somewhere else...?" she asked weakly, "We had other places we wanted to visit?"

Kyouya smiled at the opportunity and looked at the two, "I don't doubt you two will be plenty safe with one another. I wanted to go other places as well…so shall we leave together and then part our ways?" he asked.

He gasps and stands them both up. "That's right! So many places to explore with new friends! This is all so exciting. I'm glad you came along, Angela."

Angela smiled a bit brighter and even giggled softly, "Hai…that sounds good," she smiled gratefully at Kaoru.

"Only," Arsi puts her hand up, "if I get helped up and we walk slowly. My ass hurts."

Kyouya helped Arsinoe stand and smiled, "Let's be on our way, then." He nodded and then once Angela and Kaoru were standing they headed off. Outside the factory doors, they waved, the girls hugged, and then parted. He smirked and lead the way, "I hope you don't mind being with me, Noe."

"Noe?" she hide her laughter under her hand, "Cute."

"I had thought of it before, but didn't want to use it with the others around," Kyouya shrugged a bit shyly.

"Oh my, a nickname and a dark figure suddenly a bit shy. I believe I have cracked a shell," she giggled, "Wow, look at all these stores and you not writing them down. Take notes, my man, take notes!"

"I lost my pen back at the factory," Kyouya rolled his eyes, "I've only known Angela for a short time since she started helping me with my medical stuff…will she be alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes. She's strong, and with friends like you all, I'm sure Angela will be fine. Oh." Arsinoe stopped in front of him, "Bend down."

Kyouya raised a curious eyebrow, but shook his head and did as he was told, "How's this?" he was in a small bow.

"Perfect!" Arsi kissed his red mark on his cheek, "I hope my medicine does it well," she hardly laughs.

Kyouya blinked rapidly in surprise, but then smiled widely and stood straight again, "I'm sure it will…" he tapped his chin and then hooked his arm with hers, "Now…will you tell me what you meant by Shadow Queen?"

"Gladly," She takes a deep breath, "You know we came from a circus, I'm sure. Angela has elements on her side with her rings while I took the thing that always surrounds us……"

"Shadows?" Kyouya blinked in realization, "You can use and bend shadows to your will? Is that why my body shook, because you had let go of your power? And you said counterpart…so what does that mean?"

"Male and Female," she looked at him.

Kyouya rolled his eyes, "Obviously…I mean power-wise? I could use them too?"

"If you believe in that stuff," she shrugged. Then she stopped and walked backwards. Arsi looked up at the store sign, "Adult superstore?" She gasps at wonders in her head.

Kyouya tapped his chin, "Lion's Den…at least it has a cool name. Care to find out?" he asked his hand on the door handle.

"Oh, we must," she grinned.

Kyouya smirked and opened the door for her, "Ladies first." With that, they walked inside and the door shut softly behind them.


	12. Adult Superstore

**Author's Note** - Alright, that's it! I am fed up with making my readers wait, so for an appology treat, here's both ch12 and ch13!! Read and review just for the hell of it, plz ::shakes head::

**Author's Note p2** - BY THE WAY, BB's Kri ( fanfiction . net /u/1132714/BBs_Kri ) edited all the chapters for me! go give her a hug and read her stories! (btw, take out the spaces in the link...)

Chapter 12

_Kyouya smirked and opened the door for her, "Ladies first." With that, they walked inside and the door shut softly behind them._

"Who are you callin' a lady?" Arsinoe smirked as they started going a random direction in the adult store.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, "Why, the beautiful woman in front of me, of course," he smirked back.

With a quirked eyebrow Arsinoe paused, "That person?" there was a rather overweight woman looking at something at the other end of the isle. "Eww, I wonder what desperate man wants her in his bed……?"

Pursing his lips, Kyouya shook his head, "Iie. I was talking about you," he stopped to look at her.

"ME?!" Arsinoe looked at him with widened green eyes, "Why me? I'm certainly not a lady if you haven't noticed."

He shook his head, "Angela has talked a lot about you."

"Really? What has she said?" Arsi stopped and eyed him. "I mean, of course I'm beautiful," she poses.

Kyouya chuckled, "You're amazing, the best big sister ever, she wouldn't know what to do if you left her life completely…um…" He walked on, thinking, "You're a great artist…she even showed me a few of your works."

"Oooh! What'd you think of them?" Arsi asked curiously.

"I think you're--they're amazing," Kyouya nodded and then picked up a romance novel, "Angela told me you were going to an Art Collage?"

Arsi hid a blush as she turned the opposite way to look started looking at the provocative outfits; she seemed to like the maid and bunny ones best, but they were too much skin to show for her taste. Thus, she slowly put them back down. "Hell to the yes," she answered.. "I already got a business and IT major, so why not widen my horizon?"

Tapping his chin, he put back the book and went to look through the movies, "If I remember correctly, Kanazawa isn't too far from Fukui where I have my medical center."

"Seriously?!" Arsinoe looked at him with a grin, "I didn't know that was where you had your medical field…place…thingy," she shook her head, "Sweet. I can come visit you like a stalker."

Kyouya nodded. "Hai...wait," he watched her look go to look at the weird strap ons and then shrugged, "It's nice, being able to just talk to you."

"I like talking to me too...and you." she giggled then held her cheek at a sudden sting. "…Angela talked about you a lot," Arsinoe told him.

Chuckling, he looked at the instructions on how to apply a condom for shits and giggles then put it back, "And what did she say?"

"You're brilliant, kindhearted, manipulative, seriously businesslike but likes to have fun when the opportunity arrives," Arsi said grinning, "She fit you perfectly."

"What makes you say that? You've barely know me," Kyouya glanced at her.

Arsi looked away and started walking again, "I just know…Hey, was it Angela that got you to call me and come on this trip? I was like, who the hell is this?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses back up his nose, "Why yes, it was. She said she missed you from not being able to see you very much since you're in college, so I decided to make arrangements and call you so you could come and find out for yourself who your sister hangs out with and helps when not in school. I hear she's planning to go to Ouran?"

"Indeed," Arsinoe nodded as she found a stripper pole kit. "She told me what you told her about the Host Club, and made up her mind to go there. She was really excited about this trip."

"Was?" the shadow king inquired.

"Well…I'm not sure how well it's going right now after that incident. Knowing she will be ok and knowing whether or not she'll continue to enjoy the vacation are two different things," Arsi shrugged.

"Quite right…" Kyouya watched her as they traveled into another isle for enlarging men. He really wanted to turn back. "I'm sorry…"

Arsi turned and looked at him in shock, "For what? Don't tell me you just ripped one or--."

"No, because…I want you to enjoy this vacation as well…Are you, especially after what happened?"

Arsi stared at his back and then smiled widely, "Only if you buy me lunch."

Hikaru laughed as he paused and waited for Haruhi to catch up to him, her pink dress scattered with black flowers flowing out around her as she ran. He grabbed her hand as they heard Tamaki's whining voice and he tugged her along a couple more alleyways and streets, and finally into a random shop called Sun Pac. He dragged her into an isle and looked to wait and see for when Tamaki passed by, his chest heaving from the burst of energy.

"Looks like we lost him for now," Haruhi said breathlessly as she got herself up. Her eyes wandered around the store, looking at the little trinkets that were on the shelves. At least now they wouldn't have to worry about him. Still it was a constant wonder to Haruhi about how she managed to get herself mixed up in these situations. She never asked Hikaru to make her run away from Tamaki, but the gesture was appreciated all the same.

Hikaru smiled happily and nodded, his breathing finally evening out, and he also looked around the store. It was a sports store, interestingly enough, with skate boards, skates, even archery and golf, "It's been a while since I've been in a place like this," he commented as he started walking, forgetting he still held Haruhi's hand until he felt a tug. He looked back at her and smiled, but didn't let go.

Haruhi didn't seem to care or mind that he was still holding her hand. She looked at all the stuff that the store had to offer. She noted with some thought that they probably had things for swimming, for other sorts of sports just as well as golf and the traditional on land sports. To think of it, she knew the twins were good at soccer, also fantastic at basketball, but didn't know what else they were good at. In fact, she didn't even know if Kyouya joined up any sports or Tamaki. Then again, Tamaki would have been a problem. "Did you used to come to a sporting store often?" She asked curiously.

They'd spent plenty of time like this in the Host club, so it was natural...but yet...Hikaru glanced away. Outside of the Host Club, like now, it felt so...intimate, close, yet still natural. In the Host Club he could pretend he was acting, like it was merely show, but in the real world...it was more. He lead her along gently and smiled, "Yeah, Kaoru and I did a lot of stuff together, since we were bored most of the time…you know why."

Hikaru sighed and reluctantly let go of her hand to pick up a golf club and find a clear spot to take a good swing, "Mm…Nice," he looked the club over, "Golf isn't Kaoru's best sport. I couldn't tell you how many balls we've lost because he shot too far or in the field or forest. Though, he's great at mini-golf."

"It's closer range." Haruhi said casually. She thought about it as she watched him, "I'm supposing you're good at playing golf?"

"Not too often, but a nice fresh course and a good challenge is great once in a while. I dominated the gold course at our house way too many times so it was replaced with a garden Kaoru wanted to do…the holes used for a mini-golf course." Hikaru laughed, "He was quite creative at how he set it up…he even opened it up for the day-care nearby to use during the Spring, Summer, and Autumn months," he smiled fondly.

Haruhi stared in shock and in wonder before she turned away and thought it over. Karou was the nicest twin out of the two, gentler in everything he did. It shouldn't come to a surprise that he was able to do that, to be so attached to children and stuff. In fact, she glanced over at Hikaru, if the twins had done it together, there wouldn't be a daycare left or a golf course. If Hikaru did it by himself it would be disaster……so who helped Karou do all of this? She voiced the question aloud in wonderment.

"He came up with the ideas and hired people to complete it while he watched over it," Hikaru shrugged, "Though…we were both amazed when the garden became a Winter Wonderland once the first snow fell," he grinned, "The course became the pathway, which it was anyway, and Kaoru actually made more money from that time of the year than before, because if nothing else people came to walk along the whole way looking at everything and how it seemed with all the snow and ice."

Haruhi pictured it clearly in her mind and a gentle smile broke through her lips. Karou worked so hard to do that, and she could tell that Hikaru was proud of the younger sibling for accomplishing it. "It sounds beautiful," She said with a soft sigh. She had no doubts of why Karou made more money, it also had to be freaking pricey too…well…maybe not. It depended on him.

Hikaru stared at her carefully and her smiled, and blushed a bit before putting the club away and he moved on to the water guns ranging in sizes and shapes for all ages, "Sweet! Haruhi, remember way back when, when we got Tamaki to play with us with the water guns?!" he grabbed one and looked it over.

"Yeah." Haruhi said with a laugh. "I remember that. Honey got swept away by the current and we had to go all over looking for him." She smiled a bit as she remembered the vacation. "I also remember the water gun fight……you and Karou started it by shooting water in front of his face." She rolled her eyes in half annoyance and amusement.

Hikaru snickered and nodded, "Those were amazing times," he rubbed his neck and then put the water gun on the rack again. He continued around and looked through the drinks before grabbing one, "If you want anything, Haruhi, just say so. As of now, go ahead and pick out a drink," he smiled, "Don't want to get dehydrated after running from Tamaki."

Haruhi rolled her eyes teasingly as she looked through a decided on a bottle of water. She was not going to tempt fate about any of this, "Arigato."

"No problem," Hikaru smiled and looked at the archery weapons, "I heard somewhere that Ouran was opening an Archery Club…" he mused and took down a bow gently and ran a hand over the wood, and carefully pulled on the string.

"Not really, I'd rather watch. Kaoru can do it for short periods of time…The amount of concentration it takes to aim over and over again hurts his eyes after a while. We can both shoot if we need to, if for a bet or something, and depending who we liked best at the time, we can either purposely aim wrong for the other to win or shoot it off the bat. It's fun, when we get a good hit and we have to really fight for it."

Haruhi smiled and nodded, and they continued around the store, looking and discussing a bunch of other different things. Laughing a bit, she let Hikaru take her hand after they bought what they had wanted and he led her out of the store. "Hikaru?" she asked gently.

"Yeah?" Hikaru looked back at her, "What is it?"

Haruhi grinned, "Arigato."


	13. Care

Care

Angela watched as Arsinoe and Kyouya left and turned the bend, and she let Kaoru lead her around another in the opposite direction. Shifting, she wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered, touching her mouth she had to force down bile, but she kept remembering the horrible occurrences. She looked at Kaoru, who was a bit in front of her then down again as she walked. _'I can't ask him…we've barely known each other a day…'_ she thought in sadness and rubbed her arms.

"I know better than to ask you if you're alright Angela, so I'll ask this: Do you want to sit down somewhere or go back to the hotel." Kyouya's medical team gave her the A-okay, but he was still worried about that bump she managed to get. The chance of it being an concession was an endless percent, "You look sick…"

Angela tried holding back the tears, "I'm sorry to have ruined your day like this. We had so much planned..." she rubbed her arms again, feeling cold in spite the hot day.

"It's okay. Things happen," Karou said gently as he brought his arms around her and let her lean into him, "We can always do this another time."

"If we go back to the hotel, will you-" Angela paused in her sentance as she saw Tamaki run by, "Tamaki-kun?" she blinked.

"Looks like Hikaru and Haruhi managed to lose him," Karou said, looking like he was holding in a laugh, "Poor Tamaki-dono." He wasn't at all sympathetic to the running blond. He grinned, "I wonder how long he's going to run."

"I like it when you smile," Angela looked up at him with a smile of her own, "Ah. I remember yesterday at the airport, you and Hikaru asked how mischievous I am," she watched the wine-haired guy beside her.

"Yeah..." Karou said wondering where she was going with this.

"Well, we're going to be playing golf on Sunday, right? Wanna come get paintballs and spray paint with me?"

"Hmm…" Karou said as he thought about it, "Sounds messy...I'm in!"

So, the two went to a mom-and-pop store just down the road. They bought white spray paint and silver painpens. Karou called his brother, who happened to be in a sport store at the time, and asked him to pick up paintballs for him, "Yeah, I'll meet you back at the hotel."

* * *

Laughing, Karou jumped on Angela's bed with the basket in the kitchen emptied of its fruits. "Man, you sister really likes fruit."

"She's just a little bit of a health freak, but so am I," she shrugged back, putting some of the messy weapons that were in her lap into the basket he offered. There station was simple: Newspaper was laid out all over the sheets. The window was open to let the paint fume escape from where they already had all the paintballs white. The trick was making all the dots with the paint pen without making the shell of the paintball bust.

He nodded. "Hey, Angela, I never got to ask, but how did you end up coming along with us?"

"Well," Angela put her finger to her lips, "My wrist has been bad for years, but I just told my sister about the pains last month. Arsinoe immediately took me to the best hospital in Japan, landing me in Ootori hands."

Kaoru's eyes lit up in understanding, "And, that's how you know Kyouya!"

"Yes, his father sent me to his hospital up north; it's a little ways from where my sister is going to school right now. I stayed with her as they took X-rays and such," said Angela.

"So, you're here to get surgery?" Kaoru's eyes grew wide, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not your con—" she tried getting out as she rubbed her wrist.

"But, we're your friends now!" he yelled slamming his hands on the table as he stood abruptly, his golden eyes full of emotion.

Angela finished another paint-golf-ball and set it in the basket. "I didn't want to worry you guys. I wanted to have as much fun as possible. Besides, the surgery isn't until the last couple days of vacation."

Karou bit his lip as he looked back at the golf balls that they made together. He didn't, _couldn't_, believe that she hid something that important from _him_. It angered him, but she did say she didn't want them to worry, "You still should have told us…"

"Why are you so upset?" Angela frowned and stood as well, but she still had to look up at him.

Karou looked at her and shook his head. "Because, it feels like you lied to us. To me. You hid something important and it hurts."

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to hurt you...," she hugged him, "Please, forgive me?"

"I forgive you," Karou sighed as he hugged her back, "but next time, don't hide stuff like that."

"Alright," Angela promised and looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. "How about going with me? You can wait with Arsinoe."

"I can do that," Karou said, pleased that she invited him to come. He doubted Hikaru would want him to pace around the room like Tamaki and wear the floor down with worry, "I'll be happy to."

Angela giggled, "Well, I guess it's best to go plant our balls in everyones' bags."

He laughed, "Oh dear, Angela. You never told me you had junk up front?" She frowned but laughed along with him soon after seeing him light up.


	14. Beach Fun

**Kerica's Author's Note** - So sorry for the delay, my friends and followers ^^ I thank all my reviewers for reviewing, and to say "I'm sorry" for such a long wait, here is ch14

Beach Fun

Arsinoe and Kyouya were talking a walk when she spotted a car rental place. Grinning mischievously, she stopped, contemplating.

"'Noe, what are you up to now?" Kyouya sighed, watching her.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Arsinoe smiled innocently.

Kyouya shook his head and waved his hand, "Just don't end up in jail…" he muttered and started back to the hotel to get ready to go to the beach.

Arsinoe giggled and she called Tamaki, "Hey, I've got a plan," she said evilly.

Tamaki listened to her explain it and he chuckled, "I'll meet you there in ten minutes." With that, he hung up.

After waiting, Tamaki showed up and with Arsinoe they put on wigs and weird outfits. Going into the rental place, they rented a car. However, they took off the license plates while the guy wasn't looking. Jumping in the car, they took off at high speeds, whipping out of the rental building and down onto the highway, trying to take in all the sights at once.

* * *

The twins were getting bored waiting. Where the hell did Tamaki run off to with their water guns? They should have never left him in charge of bringing them. "How hard is it to remember to show up?" they asked together.

Suddenly, a red convertible pulls up behind the ones they came in. Tamaki jumped out, pulling off a ridiculous hat. He quickly went to the front and what looked like screw back on a license plate. Arsinoe got out of the car after popping the trunk. She quickly took off her sunglasses and a scarf wrapped around her head. Tamaki joined her at the trunk. While she screwed back on the plate, he was putting his hat and her scarf in the back. He then put his sunglasses on his head before taking off his shirt and pants (trunks underneath). Arsinoe stood back up and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"What…are they up to?" Haruhi mused.

Angela held a hand over her mouth, trying to hold in some laughter, "Whatever my sister ended up wrapping Tamaki into," she answered Haruhi.

Suddenly, ten cop cars go by with their sirens squalling and lights flashing. The group watching on the beach could feel their sweat drop.

"Excuse me," a cop car that was behind slowed down.

"What is it, officer?" Tamaki looks up casually.

The group held their breaths. "Well, a car fitting yours description was heading this way, but the plates taken off. As I can see, yours is on, and you don't have any ridiculous hat on. Did you happen to see it go by?"

"I'm sorry, officer," Tamaki suddenly lifts Arsinoe chin ever so light, "I was just so lost in my wife's eyes, I din't notice anything else."

"Oh, René," Arsi looked lovely into Tamaki's eyes, the two acting as if they were about to kiss.

The police officer clears his throat, "I'm sorry for interrupting. Thank you for your time." At that, he drove off.

Arsinoe and Tamaki leaned over, watching him drive away before they started laughing, "Oh, my God! I can't believe we really just got away with that!" Arsinoe pulled out a bag from the trunk.

Tamaki grabbed the water guns before closing the trunk, "I can't believe you called me by my French name," he sighed, "I can never tell you anything, Mama! Oh, hey guys! Did we miss much?"

Kyouya was the first to react. He pushed up his glasses and turned back to his laptop, "I don't even want to know."

"About time!" the twins ring together and go up to take their guns.

"Not even a thank you!?" Tamaki puts his hands on his hips. The twins look at each other before spraying tono in the face.

"Hey!" Tamaki pouted, wiping his eyes, "No fair! We can't do anything until the girls are properly dressed!" he pointed down at Angela, Haruhi, and Arsinoe who had just joined the other two girls.

"Properly dressed? I've got my swimsuit in my bag for goodness sake, I was just waiting until everyone was here," Angela looked at her sister who just whistled innocently.

"You're not going to get me in a swimsuit, anyway!" Arsi protested with her hands on her hips.

Haruhi shrugged, "That's not going to stop them…"

Indeed, she was right.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, because Angela was having trouble persuading her sister, the three finally stepped out of the changing room and started walking towards the boys.

Everything seemed to be in slow-motion…

Kyouya's glasses flashed and his mouth was parted slightly as Arsinoe flipped her hair dramatically. She was wearing a light blue bikini but with a white skirt flowing down one of her thighs. Her smirk caught his attention and he closed his mouth, pushing his classes farther up his face, and he took out his black book, writing frantically.

Hikaru was transfixed and nearly dropped his water gun as he saw Haruhi, wearing a white one-piece with pink swirls and petals decorating it. Putting a strand of hair behind her ear, she was smiling in a shy manner which made his body shiver.

While Angela was flipping her hair over her shoulder, Kaoru swallowed thickly and felt his blood boil pleasantly when his eyes crossed hers for a brief moment. He looked her over, taking in her dark red one-piece with black stripes in the sides. Dear god did she fill out that swimsuit perfectly…The coy expression made his heart leap and he gripped his water gun tighter, gulping. _'She's perfect for being in the Host Club…'_ he thought absently, trying to cool down.

The girls reached them, Angela and Arsinoe looking like mirrors of each other with their hands on their hips, and Haruhi had her hands clasped behind her back, "Well, are you happy now, Tamaki?" Arsinoe looked at the one who had started this whole fashion show.

Tamaki grinned, "Sure am!"

"Of course, he's completely unfazed…" Kaoru breathed to Hikaru.

"Oblivious bastard…" Hikaru grumbled back. He smirked at his brother and aimed his water gun. Kaoru smirked back and followed his lead.

The water war began.

* * *

Kyouya looked at his book buddy oddly, "Is there's something wrong, 'Noe?"

"N-No," she stood, still watching as the others play around. Arsinoe bit her lip, her heart racing. Angela screamed and went to hide under a blanket from the attackers. The scene was so familiar…. Everything suddenly went dark for her. She was again ten, just entering her sister's room.

"Where are you going?" Kyouya tilted his head while Arsinoe started walking away.

"I'll get you, Angela!" Hikaru laughed.

His brother was running with him, "You can't hide forever!"

As Hikaru passed Arsinoe, she quickly grabbed his gun from his hands. She suddenly elbowed Karou in the face. He fell back, his water gun falling out of his hands. Arsinoe caught it and held it in his face.

"What the hell?" Hikaru yelled, but his gun was also held up to his face on his approach.

Everyone was shocked and didn't know what to say. Hikaru saw her eyes dulled over, moving as if watching some scene; clearly she wasn't with them. "Angela, cover your eyes," she said huskily.

Angela realized with a startle what she was seeing and jumped up. "Oneechan, no!" she called out to Arsinoe. She hurried over, grabbing the gun which was pointed at Kaoru, "Arsi, stop!"

She began shaking before she dropped the guns, "Hikaru!" Tamaki called to the twin he was closes to. Hikaru fell to his knees. He never felt anything like that before. Knowing his life could end with just a gun to his face; even if it was a water gun, it was the mere realization that his life could be cut short. His brother felt the same way, but he was able to move more freely as he sat up.

Arsinoe shuddered before she tried to take off running. However, Kyouya used his body as a blockade, which she ran into. He put a hand on top of her head and cooed, "Welcome back, 'Noe."

She put her hands up and touched his chest. Arsinoe's hands moved down a bit before she closed her fist. "I-I'm so sorry, Twins!" she quickly twirled around and bowed.

Angela was at Kaoru's side, brushing his bangs from his face in an apologetic and worried manner, "I'm sorry, too…"

"S-Sorry for what?" Kaoru smiled shakily, "It is fine, nothing bad happened. We're all good…right, Hikaru?"

Hikaru was having help from Haruhi to stand, and he gulped, but smiled slightly, though it was strained, "R-Right. It's all good."

Tamaki decided to help out and grabbed Arsinoe's hand, "Wanna have a Sand Castle challenge with me, Mama?" he grinned soothingly.

Arsinoe watched him, uncertain, but when she saw Angela nod with a smile, she smiled back and nodded, "Sure…that sounds fun," she agreed.

"MWAHAHAAHAHA!" Arsinoe cheered from the top of the sand hill she had needed to make in order to keep her building going. She placed a makeshift flag at the top and made a super-star pose, "I have won!"

Tamaki sat on the sand, looking absolutely pitiful with his tiny sand castle. "You made a building, Mama," he shook his head and laughed.

"It actually looks like we could live in it," Kaoru laughed.

"Amazing!" Hikaru complimented and looked at the details.

Angela giggled, "Well done, Oneesan!"

Kyouya held up a camera, "How about a group photo?"

"But…you won't be in it, Kyouya," Haruhi frowned.

"That's the magic of Photoshop," Kyouya smirked and waited for all of them to get where they wanted.

He snapped the photo, and the day was perfect.


	15. Cry

**Kerica's Author's Note** - My best friend and sister wrote this one, I did not, but enjoy anyway!

Cry

It was a calm still night. All were resting well in their beds. Well, everyone except Arsinoe. Flashes of her past kept appearing; this something ongoing since the beach. She couldn't bring herself to tell anyone about it. It's the past…Arsinoe knew there was nothing she could do about it. It was just the images that taunted her.

"Please, go away," she whispered jolting out of bed with her heart racing at another flash.

"Arsinoe-san?" Kaoru turned on his side.

She nervous laughed but softly, so not to wake Hikaru up, "Sorry, Kaoru. I thought I saw a spider."

He looked at her with one eyebrow up before sighing. '_It's obvious she's troubled about something._' "Kyouya said you could always go talk to him."

Arsinoe looked to the ground. That's right. She slowly started walking. Out the door, to the hall, and stopped with her hand on Kyouya and Tamaki's room door handle. She hesitantly opened it, the sound making her heart skip a beat. How loud, just like pulling back the trigger of a gun to shoot…Again, this sound rung in her ears as she shut the door behind her.

The large window had its curtains pulled back, letting moonlight pour down on the two sleeping lads. Tamaki laid on his stomach, under his right arm was Kura-chan. His head faced the light, making him seem flawless. Somehow, Kyouya seemed more shadowy in the light. He was on his stomach too, but facing away from the light as he hugged a large pillow. Arsi quietly knelt down at Kyouya's bedside.

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed her wrist with one hand, covering her mouth with the other to mute her scream. Kyouya opened his eyes slowly, and then with wide eyes gasped as he felt his hand covering Arsinoe's mouth get hit with tears.

"Don't scare me like that!" she whispered loudly after pushing his hand away.

Kyouya sat up, bushing his bangs out of his face, "What are you doing in here?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she looked down quickly. Kyouya watched her eyes, somehow dancing in the sadness with the moon coming in. Her hair was still dark, but somehow it seemed to have a copper tint to it. "I don't want to talk about it," she said again before looking back in his eyes, "I just want the images to stop replaying in my head over and over. I don't see why they keep coming."

He lightly took his hand and outlined her jaw line before lifting her chin. Kyouya leaned down close to her face to look her directly in her eyes to know when he said this, she would fully understand, "Cry. Not for the sake of your dead parents, not for your sister, but for you." She slowly sat down on the floor. Her hands took a bundle of sheets in them, but Arsinoe quickly let go to stand up and leave. However, she found her hand was still caught in his, "You can't run away from me that easily, 'Noe."

"Jerk," she gritted her teeth. Arsinoe backed up and sat down on the edge of his bed. _'How can he read me so easily?' _She leaned over, her head falling to his chest. This all made her feel like a little kid again. An image of her father appeared before her, him laughing at how she looked swimming in clothes, '_My my, Arsinoe. You've got quite a ways to fill my shoes._'

Tamaki kicked something off his bed as he moved around, the thud bring forth the image of her father falling to the ground after being shot in the back of the head. Arsinoe had covered Angela from seeing the horrid scene as they were running down the hall to escape everything. She fought back screaming and forced herself to keep running, and she fought back tears when her and Angela finally made it safely away. It wasn't the fact she needed to cry for her parents; their souls were in a better place now. The tears that need to be shed were for how scared she was, "I almost pissed my pants then," Arsinoe tried laughing only to get choked on tears.

Kyouya smiled softly, holding her closer and placing his chin on her head. This was all he could do. He accepted that, but what if she fell asleep crying? He couldn't possiblly carry her and open the door without making noises to wake up Tamaki, or the twins if he got that far. Having her stay in his bed with him would cause unwanted controversy. Ah, he knew. He would just leave her to his bed and he to go to hers in the twins' room…

Kyouya scolded himself. He wasn't that coldhearted to leave her alone here, or at that, to confuse Tamaki in the morning, '_Damn it_.' He then sighed and took her hand, leading her to the couch, "You can sleep here tonight," he told her gently and laid her down, grabbing a blanket since even though it was summer, the nights got a bit chilly. Sitting on the floor, he leaned against the couch, "It's okay...you can cry..." he murmured. He heard Arsinoe burry her face in the pillows, and he heard her soft sobs through them.


	16. Surgery Day

**Author's Note** – I am sorry I have not updated in so long! I have not been very motivated to do much but I am back!

Please enjoy ch16!

Surgery Day

Angela sighed as she looked out the window of Honey and Mori's car. The cousins had other plans for that day but since she told everyone about it at the golf course yesterday (Sunday) they decided to have the surgery on her wrist done as soon as possible. Meaning that afternoon, she'd go under the knife. Her nerves were on edge and she was so frightened.

"Angel-chan!" Honey cooed as he jumped next to her on the large back seat, "Are you okay?!"

Angela smiled weakly, "Not really," she answered gently, "This is my first surgery of my whole life, I'm kind of a wreck inside."

"It'll be alright," Honey told her sweetly, "I wish we could be there, but you'll probably be out of it most of the time anyway," he leaned against her, hugging Usa-chan against him.

"Arigato, Honey-san," Angela chuckled and rested her forehead against his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him, "You'll be thinking of me at least, right?"

"Of course!" Honey said firmly.

"Then that's what matters," Angela smiled up at him.

"We should be back at the hotel by the time they release you," Mori added after listening to the two.

Honey cheered, "That's right! I'll have lots of sweets ready for you, and I'll make sure your bed is all night and comfy!"

Angela laughed, "Arigato…arigatogozaimasu," she sighed and leaned against Honey who slipped his arm around her shoulders in a securing manner. She smiled at the action, and snuggled closer into his baby blue Hawaiian designed shirt. Her last thought was, _'So soft and cuddly…'_

"Angel-chan," Honey murmured after a long while, "We're entering the driveway."

Angela started awake, blinking and rubbing her eyes. She yawned, "Gomennasai! Did I fall asleep?"

Honey giggled, "Yeah, you did."

"Sumimasen, Honey-san!" Angela blushed.

"Oh, that's alright," Honey grinned.

Mori looked at her sympathetically, "You obviously needed it, there's no need to apologize."

Honey watched as Angela blushed, but nodded. He grinned from ear to ear and handed her his pink bunny, "You can borrow Usa-chan if you want!"

Angela stared at the stuffed creature and gently held it, "Honey-san…are you sure?! Usa-san means so much to you, I cou—"

"Of course you can borrow him!" Honey said firmly shoving the bunny into Angela's chest so she'd be forced to wrap her arms around the stuffed animal, "You need him more than I do right now, don't worry about it." He made his "charm smile" and grinned as it successfully made Angela blush, "Also," he watched her blink in confusion, "Call me Honey-chan! Usa-chan is Usa-chan, too, okay?!"

Angela laughed, "Hai, hai." The car stopped and she opened the door, her flowing Hawaiian flowered red shirt sliding over her beige skirt as she moved and stepped onto the asphalt of the hospital driveway. She smiled at Honey and Mori, "Arigatogozamasu, for all you've said and done for me. I appreciate it very much."

"Of course, Angel-chan!" Honey waved.

"Take care, Angela-san," Mori added gently as the door closed.

Angela waited until the car was out of sight before turning to the ominous doors. Taking a breath and hugging Usa-chan close, she walked forward, _'I can do this!'_

While she walked and gave herself a pep talk, Angela accidentally bumped into who at first glance seemed to be a boy. For someone observant enough, the straight, smooth black hair tied up in a high ponytail was a red light to the fact the person was a girl, and she had a cute long fringe, which parted at the right with stray strands flopping over her eyes. She was immediately drawn to the girl's steal blue-grey eyes which so pale and clear it was easy to see the depth of the stranger's soul, which was so striking that tears jumped to Angela's eyes.

The girl blinked and held up her hands in a panicking motion, strangely enough her voice was masculine, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, are you alright?" She looked Angela over, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Iie, no, you didn't," Angela smiled weakly, "I'm just scared."

The young woman frowned but smiled, "So ka, your first surgery?" she asked gently.

"Hai," Angela wiped her tears away, "Gomen, watashi no namae wa Henning Angela desu." **I'm sorry, my name is Angela Henning.**

The girl grinned hugely, "Hajimemashite watashi wa Chikumo Kurotsuki desu," **How do you do, my name is Kurotsuki Chikumo. **She waved her hand, "You may call me Tsuki."

"Domo arigato, I'm alright now. It's nice to know me and my group isn't the only Japanese people here," Angela looked at Tsuki, "Why are you here, Tsuki-san, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, because I like helping little chibis get through their first surgeries. I like spending my summers going to lots of different hospitals and making it easier for them," Tsuki answered happily, "Come on, I know my way around, come on," she lead Angela to the desk and smiled, "Konnichiwa, Ruby-san," she said to the woman doing the data stuff.

"Tsuki! Hello dear, who'd you bump into?" Ruby asked sweetly.

Tsuki giggled, "Another first-timer. Her name's Angela Knight, where's she going?" she asked.

"Mr. Ootori's connections have her in room 654," Ruby answered, "See her there, and then go to your hotel," she said firmly, "You've been here for over 24 hours, and you need your rest."

"Hai, hai," Tsuki bowed and led Angela to the elevators and up o her room, "I hope to see you again, Angela," she opened the door for her and two people were immediately visible, talking to each other. One was a woman and the other a young man, "These two your family?" she asked innocently.

Angela blushed, "The woman is my sister, but the guy is—"

Kaoru jumped up and wrapped an arm around Angela's shoulders, smiling charmingly, "A good friend of hers."

Angela giggled, "Okay, think of it that way," she grinned, "Domo arigato gozaimasu."

Tsuki bowed, "I wish you luck, Angela. Sayonara," she waved and closed the door behind her, leaving Angela with the other two.

Angela leaned against Kaoru, "This is such a long day, and it's only half over," she sighed. She then noticed the scratches on Kaoru's arm, "Kaoru, why are you all scratched up?"

Kaoru looked at the offending wounds, "Your sis…" he paused as he got a glare and then shifted, "I fell, and your sister helped me up."

Kaoru took her to the large comfy chair meant just for her which was opposite the couch, so he and Arsinoe would be in her line of sight all the time. He sat her down, "Don't worry, and we're here for you. I'm here for you," he told her brushing her bangs from her dark blue eyes.

One thing he had learned over the week was that her eyes were the biggest key to her inner emotions and what she was feeling. She had explained it, and what color goes with what emotion, but it took a lot of observation to tell _when_ she was what. Angela was real good at being happy when in actuality she was sad, or if she was pouting she was actually super excited.

So, Kaoru rubbed her cheek, "Ooi, Angela-chan," he smiled his Host Smile as she looked up, "You'll be alright."

Angela smiled and her eyes lit up a bit. She hugged him, "Arigato, Kaoru-kun."

Arsinoe finally bounced up and over, "My turn!" she shoved Kaoru out of the way, making him lose his balance and fall into a table. She hugged her sister, "'Kay, BB, you go in, you come out. Let's get this over with to go home."

Angela giggled, "Of course, Arsi," she said gently and then looked at Kaoru who was rubbing his head, "You alright, Kaoru?"

"Kaoru, you should watch your step," Arsinoe smirked devilishly.

Kaoru only huffed as he stood back up, "Yeah, I'll do that," he answered and sat back on the couch with a sigh.

Time passed, they got the IV in and after a bit longer they sent her in. "Don't tell me your giving me the sedative, just do it," Angela muttered closing her eyes…and she was out. Next Thing she remembered was hearing the nurse get short with Arsinoe and Kaoru and tell them to leave, get some food in the cafeteria. She hissed dangerously, "No damn way!"

Arsinoe smirked triumphantly and snickered a bit while Kaoru was taken aback. He saw her eyes were a glassy blue-grey s she wasn't entirely with it, but obviously she knew enough to basically tell the nurse to fuck off. It was quite amusing really, and he couldn't help but smile, ignoring Arsinoe's glares.

Several times the monitor went off saying she didn't have oxygen. Arsinoe was quite calm about this, calling to Angela, "Breathe Baby Bear," and after Angela took a deep breath monitors stopped. She noticed Kaoru's confused expression and decided to answer his thoughts, "BB subconsciously breathes shallower when asleep sometimes goes without breathing for a moment then starts breathing again, ever since she was little. We guess it's because of her asthma but never really bothered to find out the most accurate reason."

Kaoru only nodded his understanding and continued watching Angela's sleeping face. After a while the nurse came in and it was time to wake Angela up. She would be taken to the bathroom with Arsinoe to help her and the poor woman could barely walk. She was fed soda crackers because her stomach hurt and was also given a lot of water, but eventually that all returned back to say hello.

Finally, after a very long time and it was way passed sunset, Angela was allowed to leave the hospital. Arsinoe decided to drive them all back, reluctantly letting Angela lay down curled up in the back with her head in Kaoru's lap. She had a temporary cast on, and it was difficult for her to get comfortable since she usually slept on her left side but was forced to sleep on her right as they road back to the **Halekulani** and _**Diamond Head Suites**_.

Kaoru stroked Angela's hair as she slept and smiled, enjoying how her face looked as she slept. Finally she had gotten into a peaceful slumber and that was only due to him fingering her hair and rubbing her cheek. She also enjoyed his arm around her waist in place of a seatbelt, keeping her secure. Her flow shirt had rode up on her stomach couldn't help but feel how soft her skin was. He had his eyes closed and he was moving his hand on her hair subconsciously, so he was completely unaware his hands were moving upward, where they shouldn't be.

"Hey, watch where you put your hands, bucko," Arsinoe hissed glancing back in the rearview mirror.

Kaoru's eyes shot open and he shifted, moving his hands away from around Amaya. "I won't do anything," he promised.

Angela on the other hand woke up and the sudden movement and feeling of being abandoned. She didn't look to see what happened, only started crying. "Why's it so cold?" she whimpered.

"Look what you did! It's okay, Baby Bear," Arsinoe soothed.

Kaoru wrapped both his arms around Angela and rocked her, "I'm here," he said gently, "Calm down, you don't need to stress yourself anymore, Angela."

Angela only buried her face in his Hawaiian orange T-shirt with yellow lei patterns. It was so soft and smelled like him; she couldn't help but quickly calm down. Instead she focused on his scent and the way it appealed to her like no other. He smelled faintly elegant, like a fine wine, yet had that salty musk; however his dominant scents were caramel and sweet, delicious chocolate. She was so lost in his naturalness she forgot to hold back a groan, but she quickly and easily covered it up, "My head hurts so bad…" she whimpered, and that was actually true. Once she stopped focusing on Kaoru her head started pounding.

Kaoru swallowed hard. That moan was surely not because her head hurt, but because she was pleasured by something. Apparently that something was him.

Arsinoe also realized this and put on the breaks super hard and pulled over to the side. Kaoru watched her unbuckle and then she jumped out, slamming the door behind her, all without a word.


	17. What If drabble

No editing done at all, just pure fun typed by Krista, who Arsinoe is based after…

Btw…THIS DOES NOT HAPPEN AT ALL EVER in the actual story, it's just a "what if" drabble, cus Angela and Kaoru are certainly not that far in the relationship, AND Angela wouldn't be able to wrestle with a temporary cast on...but the others are fairly accurate…

Drabble

_Kaoru lifted Angela's chin ever so, looking deeply into her eyes. His lips move but her heart is racing so fast she couldn't hear what he said._

Then Angela was shaken awake by her sister, "Stop moaning in your sleep, I'm trying to sleep! GAW!" Angela glares and pushes Arsi out of bed. "Fine, I'll go sleep with someone else!" Arsi sniffles. "Don't have dream babies while I'm gone."

Angela's eyes grow wide, "Nasty ass!"

Her sister shrugs, "At least if I want some, I can go get it."

"That's it!" Angela growls and starts after her sister.

They yelling and screaming wake up everyone. When the host club found the two, they were in an epic battle in the floor.

"Well you two knock it off, it's 3 in the morning?" Tamaki sighs. "I need my beauty sleep."

"OW, don't pull my hair!" Angela gnashed her teeth. The two hadn't noticed the others yet.

Arsinoe screamed, "Say uncle!"

"We don't even know uncle!" Angela elbows Arsi in the stomach, sending her back.

"Fuck," she cried out in pain. Then she blinked, "What are you all looking at? Haven't you seen sisters fight before?"

"Not so...violently," Kaoru lift a brow.

Hikaru adds, "It's kinda sexy. Please, continue."

Kyouya sighs, "What are you fighting about anyway?"

"Angela's having sex in her--." Arsi starts but Angela covers her mouth with a blushed face.

"I kicked her in her sleep," she shouts in embarrassment.

"Right," Hikaru folds his arms. "So, she's having dreams with him in it now, huh? He's just as bad."

Kaoru's eyes grow wide. "What are you talking about!? You're always moaning Haruhi's name in your sleep!"

"Do not!"

"Oh, you so do," Arsi sighs. "Why do you think I moved to the girls' room again?"

"We can't have her with Kyouya," Tamaki cleaned out his ear. "They...play too much and then I can't sleep."

Haruhi smacks her forehead, "So, no matter who Arsi's with, that person becomes horny?"

"I'm so damn sexy," she grins.

Kyouya smirks, "I can fix her for a bit."

Tamaki waves his arms, "NO! We don't need that!"

Arsinoe starts crying, "I want some of that."

Angela punches her sister in the shoulder, "Knock it off."

"Jerk it off?" Kaoru misunderstood.

Haruhi yells, "Stop it, you guys! This has gone on far enough!"

Honey comes out of his room and glares, "I'm trying to SLEEP!"

Tamaki smiles, "Arsinoe hasn't slept in their room yet. That's it! Your new room will be with Mori and Honey."

"Fine," Arsi pouts and starts crawling that way.

**------ The Next Day ------**

Arsi comes out smiling, "I'm bringin' sexy back. Yeah! Those two boys don't know how to act. Yeah! They can't come out of the room……What?!"

Kyouya sighs, "What have you done to them?"

"Me?" she looks up innocently. "They just have morning wood!"

Mori groans, "She's not staying in here again!"

Honey chuckles, "I don't really mind her company."

"You have a girlfriend at home…" Mori scolds.

"Yeah, and I miss her! Arsi's shadow reminds me of her so."

"'Noe," Kyouya says, "Whatever shall we do with you?"

"Love me, and hug me, and hold me forever!" She hugs herself and twirls about. "We should get married, Kyouya!"

He spits out his coffee, "Come again?"

She blushes, "Nothing. Where's the toast!"

Hikaru chuckles, "Sounded like she said marry."

"Lies!" she points and puts toast in her mouth.

His twin shrugged, "I dunno. That's what I heard. A wedding in Hawaii is romantic. I wouldn't mind doing it myself. On a beach, at sunset…"

Tamaki chimes, "I can see it now. Angela in a white dress, Kaoru all nervous waiting-"

"Whoa!" Kaoru yelps, "I didn't mean me!"

Angela comes out of her room blushing. She goes over to her sister and takes some of her toast. "A beach wedding is romantic," she agrees in mumbles.

"I'd like to get married in the snow!" Arsinoe nods. "That way, I can throw snowballs at the one who objects."

Hikaru nods, "I would like to get married in a church……"

"You mean the one you found Haruhi in the rain after you abandoned her?!" Tamaki slams his hand on the counter. "Daddy objects!" As he said that, Arsi threw a powered doughnut in his face.

"Uhg, can you all be any louder?" Haruhi groans as she rubs her eyes.

"Aw, that was my doughnut," Angela whimpers.

Kyouya sips on his coffee again, reading the paper. "We could get married in Spring. The petals falling would be like snow."

Arsinoe's eyes grew wide, and she quickly looked to the side, "Well, erm, uh. Hmm."

"Cat got your tongue?" Angela teased.

"Shuddup!"

She clears her throat, "You haven't even proposed."

"Don't tempt me," he said and turned the page.


	18. Stormy Feelings

_The amazing editor, Kri, is here to say that soon I will be doing my own installment of this story. I'll be writing what Kyoya, Tamaki, and Arsinoe are up to, maybe with a side of Honey and Mori. So, be sure to check it out. I'm pretty sure I'm Zenpanteki-kun on here like on DA._

Stormy Feelings

Thunder clashed, rain poured on down relentlessly, but Arsinoe kept on walking. She didn't know how long her legs had carried her so far, but they were starting to wear down. She mumbled to herself about how numb she was becoming. Why wasn't the rain warm? Arsi found a bench along the sidewalk and plopped down on it. She didn't know when the storm had started.

Arsinoe sighed. What made her mad was the fact her little sister was almost ready to be released into the world. Angela wasn't just her sister, but her baby! She raised her for the most part. The Shadow Queen leaned her head back to look up at the sky, her hazel eyes meeting black ones. She blinked and quirked a smirked, "Prowling around again, are you?"

Kyouya sighed and stood straight, walking around the bench to stand in front of her. "Yes," he answered, but thanks to the thunder it seemed he said it softer than he really did.

Arsi folded her arms behind her head, "What prey are you prowling for?"

"You," Kyouya sighed and closed his eyes. "You didn't come back with Angela and Kaoru. What happened?"

Arsi snarled and stood up. "Nothing you need to worry about," she grumbled and tried to walk off, but Kyouya caught her arm. "Let me go, Kyouya," she hissed.

"What happened?"

Arsinoe forced herself to calm down. That's when she noticed that Kyoya didn't have an umbrella and was soaked too. The moment he saw she didn't come, he must have ran out looking for her. She started giggling but it broke into tears. The King of Shadows took his queen in his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You should be," she hissed in her sobs. "If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have met him and would still be my little girl!"

"Ah, you're upset, because Angela is attracted to Kaoru," Kyouya chuckled.

"Shut up," Arsinoe pouted.

Kyouya smirked. He put his hand on top of her head. "If not for me, then you and I wouldn't have met. Are you saying you regret us meeting now?"

Arsinoe shoved Kyouya's chest hard, but in a playful way. "You bastard. You're such a smart ass."

"Yes, yes I am, but you never answered my question," Kyouya smirked, rubbing his chest to sooth the sting. "I understand Angela is your Baby Bear, but she can't be under your wing forever,' Noe." He reached over and brushed her hair from her face, "She's been on her own since you went to college, right? Let her spread her wings a bit."

"I realize that. It's just weird to think we're both eighteen now. We're adults by societies standards."

His face twisted. Twins? He didn't even want to try connecting it together as he saw her bounce. Kyouya clears his throat, "Are you wearing a bra?"

Arsi smirked and put her hands on her hips, "Nope! I feel free!"

Kyouya blushed horribly. He swore to himself that she does it on purpose. "Come on, the Hotel isn't that far," he took her hand and started walking, but she didn't budge. "What?"

"My legs hurt. Carry me," Arsinoe cried.

Kyouya laughed softly and was about to pick her up bridal-style, but instead she jumped on his back. He grunted, but hooked his arms around her legs while she rested her chin on his shoulder. Kyouya nearly trips when she starts whispering in his ear.

Angela was huddled against Kaoru, Haruhi cuddled Hikaru, as the storm raged on. With Tamaki's directing, Honey and Mori were rearranging the main Diamond Suite so it'd be like a camp out; everyone had their own seat to curl up in. So far, the couch was occupied with Angela and Kaoru, because Angela needed the most space for her arm. Hikaru had plopped down with Haruhi in his arms in one of the big comfy chairs.

"Walla!" Tamaki cheered happily. Honey giggled and did the same. He plopped down in one of the long chairs and leaned back, sighing as he relaxed.

Mori sat down as well, and Honey bouncing in the floor, hugging Usa-chan. "Awwwww, Angel-chan is asleep again!" he cooed.

"Hush," Kaoru said firmly as he situated a blanket around her. "She's had a long day, and this storm isn't helping any." There was a rattling at the door as there was a thunder clash and Angela bolted upright, crying out softy with Haruhi. He sighed and brought her into a tight hug as the door opened. He saw Arsinoe on Kyouya's back shamelessly. He chuckled a bit, only stopping when she glared at him.

Kyouya set Arsinoe down. He grabbed the extra set of keys where everyone put them and handed Arsinoe's hers, "Go take a hot shower, or you'll get sick," he said firmly.

"Let's save time and take it together," Arsi said taking the key. She looked up innocently at him.

Kyouya stood straighter out of shock and cleared his throat nervously, "You're being serous, aren't you?"

Arsinoe smirked. She had always been a sucker for a guy in the rain coming to recue a girl. "Of course I'm serious," she whispers.

The Shadow King gulped. He sighed and simply closed the door behind him. He watched as Arsinoe smiled as the door closed, but she shook her head. "What?" he blinked.

"No, we can't have this. We'll shower in yours," Arsi folded her arms. "Have everyone go to their own rooms."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow and opened the door again. "Leave," he glared. After everyone gave them confused looks. Honey and Mori were first to leave, and Hikaru went to his room with Tamaki following after him to talk about Haruhi. She followed Kaoru, who took Angela to their suite.

Arsinoe casually went to the hamper and easily stripped off her clothes, throwing them in the basket. She looked over at Kyouya and saw him looking anywhere but her. "What? They're wet!" She then walked to the bathroom.

"Damn you…," Kyouya gulped but took off his shirt and pants, throwing them in the basket as well. He then followed her and sighed as he saw her fixing the temperature of the shower water to her liking, "'Noe, you have no shame, do you?"

"Not a bit," Arsinoe said cheerfully. She then spotted an Ipod on the counter. "Oh, someone forgot their toy! Let's see what's playing," she smirked, sauntering over and hit the button so it'd start. Arsinoe fixed it so it'd go to a rock station.

Kyouya sighed. If she broke Tamaki's Ipod, he wasn't paying for it. He went to the shower and tested the water. It was actually a very comforting temperature, and he smiled softly. He decided to go to the cabinet and get out some towels, so they'd be within reach. He also got the shower pads so they wouldn't slip. The shower was large, yes, but it didn't mean that there was less chance of slipping and falling and hitting their heads

"Hurry up, or I'll catch a cold," Arsi sniffled. She came up behind him and hugged him, "Or, you can keep me warm."

"Well, go in then. I'm finished now." Over the rumble of the storm, the spraying of the shower, and the blasting of music from Tamaki's Ipod, he hoped to Kami that she didn't sense his nervousness.

Arsinoe did notice though, and not by his voice. She saw it in the way he moved, the way his expression was not the calm, cool and confident face she'd gotten used to. He was similar to a little boy who didn't know what candy to buy, and he would be sad if he had to give up either one.

Chuckling she jumped in the shower next to him, and after he shut the door so water wouldn't go everywhere, she decided to let him get comfortable with her first. She took his hand and guided it across her stomach before lacing her fingers with his. "It's ok, Kyouya," she soothed. Arsinoe watched Kyouya furrow his brows. "Having sex with a guy I barely know is something I don't normally do."

"You're a bit too blunt for your own good…Then, why?" Kyouya asked, "You obviously want it…"

Arsinoe shrugged, "Because you're…--" She was cut off when Kyouya took her chin and tilted her head up so he could crash a kiss upon her lips. She melted into his caress and kissed back as he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her closer against his lean chest. He wasn't skinny, and he wasn't muscular, but he was strong enough that she felt safe in the encasement of his arms as the hand on her chin went to the back of her head.

"Amazing?" he teased softly as she groaned when he parted away from her.

"Ha! Prove it!" Arsinoe then shove him against the shower wall. She purred and kissed him again. It was time to teach the king a new lesson.

**LEMON START **_The editor is not pleased._

Kyouya turned them around so she was against the wall; he loomed over her. He noticed through the sudden haze that her body fit perfectly against his. It was an interesting sensation to realize you found your match. She matched his attitude. She stood up to the others and got along with them as well. They may barely know each other, but he felt like he'd been with her forever.

Bitting on his bottom lip, Arsi demanded entrance and when he let her in, they devoured each other. She groaned as he shifted her up farther on the wall and placed his knee between her legs. However, she tore away when she felt the fabric of his boxers. Glancing down, she raised an eyebrow and smirked. Reaching over she grabbed the soap and rubbed it around his skin as he shrugged and kissed along her jaw and dawn her neck.

Kyouya hummed in delight as he felt Arsinoe running the soap all around his skin. He ran along her collar bone to the other side of her neck, accidentally finding the sweet spot on this side, but he kept with it. He ran his hands along her sleek, sly, and sexy body and up to her breasts. He experimented, feeling how heavy they were, seeing how they fitted in his hands, and how she responded to different pressures. Secretly, he stored this information away in his mind, not sure when he would need it again.

Arsinoe arched and "accidentally" dropped the soap. "Oh, let me get that," she purred and ran her hands along his body as she slid down slowly, taking his boxers down with her. Kyouya sighed and rested his head against the tiles. He hissed and then groaned as he felt his half-erection be freed from the confining fabric. He heard his underwear slap the other side of the shower and chuckled in amusement. It was short-lived though, because her hand gripped him and slowly started working him. A groaned erupted from deep down in his chest, and he ran his fingers through Arsinoe's hair, his hands shaking.

She switched places yet again with Kyouya so he was against the wall, the soap suds running off his body when he got in contact with the water. Thank Kami the hotel had constant hot water. As she reached her destination, she grinned as she heard **_In My Head_** by _Jason Derulo_ playing on the Ipod.

"'Noe…" he whispered/grunted.

She smirked and tried different things to see what got him worked up. She was rather surprised to see how responsive Kyouya was. "You don't pleasure yourself much, do you Kyouya?" she asked as he was quickly getting hard.

"I-Iie…," Kyouya blushed heatedly and looked off to the side. "I never…saw any benefit in it…only selfishness…."

"Not even once?" Arsi asked curiously and licked at the tip and needed to start using one hand to hold his hips in place while the other pumped him.

Kyouya moaned out, and so he wouldn't hurt Arsi, he moved his hands to his own hair and gripped his dripping locks as the pleasure sent him to new heights of himself. "O-Once," he wheezed as Arsinoe licked again and his body struggled against her hand, which pinned him.

"Go on," Arsi hummed against his shaft, licking up it, using her hand (which was about 6 inches long) and measured him. He was about 8 inches long, and around an inch and a half thick. She purred in delight, a lot better endowed than the moron only 5-inches of whom she'd hooked up with before. She'd thought that one guy was great before he cheated on her, and it turned out he was just a big pussy with no balls. Kyouya certainly had junk , and he made sure people knew not to mess with him, only not by brute force. He did it like she did – witty comments and threats, and well practiced cold glares.

Kyouya shuddered as her tongue traced him all around, and she also nipped at his flesh tenderly. Then, when he didn't respond to her request, she stopped. He sighed, "Because…I felt…lonely afterward."

Arsinoe smiled gently and swallowed him whole, only able to go down a couple inches but she managed. She swirled her tongue around and caused vibrations by humming. She listened as Kyouya shouted and hit his fists against the wall, unable to grip anything. She guided his hands to her shoulders, so he could lean on her. However, the pleasure clouded his better judgment, and he bucked and shuddered inside her mouth. If it wasn't for her hands on his hips, he'd have deep-throated her, and she would've surely choked.

Kyouya felt like he would collapse after only a little while of her ministrations, and he was somewhat glad she pulled away and drew up to her full height. He took a few seconds to catch his breath, but she murmured about how he tasted and felt. The chains snap completely, and he slammed her against the wall yet again, lifting her up.

"Help me," he pleaded hoarsely as he tried holding her up, his body tense from holding back.

Arsinoe understood and hooked her legs around his waist, as she felt for his erection gently guiding it to her core. He slid into her all the way to the hilt in one swift motion; she cried out in surprise and bliss. The hand against his shoulder dug into his skin, setting him off. He filled her. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, and she laced her fingers in his hair so she wouldn't her him again. "Kyouya…."

"Mm…," he murmured through gritted teeth.

"Move," Arsinoe ordered.

Kyouya did as he was told and pinned her hands to the tiles, thrusting in and out, grunting and groaning as he tried different speeds and even tried grinding against her. He eventually found a rhythm perfect for them both, and he kept with it. Kissing her everywhere, he held her to him as they battled with their tongues; he used a spare hand to twist and pinch her nipples to create more pleasure for Arsinoe.

Arsi arched and moaned, crying out as she felt the pleasure building faster than she ever thought could be possible. She used to believe such a feeling was just in fantasies, but she realized this was real. Only Kyouya had made her figure it out, though, the most unlikely person ever. The tears mixed with the hot shower and she wrapped her arms around Kyouya's shoulders. "Kyouya," she whimpered.

"'Noe. " Kyouya groaned, "Arsinoe." He suckled on her sweet spot on her neck earning an appreciative groan from his newly found lover.

"Oh gods…Kyouya…fuck it, go faster," Arsinoe demanded.

Kyouya let his body take control, and he pounded faster into Arsi's hot and slick center. He enjoyed how her heat surrounded him.

"Kyouya!" Arsinoe shrieked and arched back sharply. He had just hit her G-spot. It scared her, but it was the most amazing thing ever. The dingbat before had never…She lost her thoughts completely as Kyouya again hit the spot, "More!" she begged.

Kyouya took note of this and decided to pound harder as well as faster, aiming and hitting her sweet spot continuously, "That's it, 'Noe." he rumbled possessively. "Come on."

Just a few more hits and Arsinoe was completely gone as she had an orgasm that rocked her entire body. However, with such force of hers, Kyouya lost himself as well. They came down from their high, and once he removed himself from her, he realized what he'd done. Arsinoe didn't started yelling at him. He looked down at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she blinked.

"I didn't have a condom…."

She smiled sweetly, "It's okay."

Kyouya hugged her, "It's safe to say, after that…interesting exercise…I love you, 'Noe. If you don't, then that's alright, but I've come to care for you a lot in this small amount of time."

Arsinoe smiled and kissed him for a response. She wasn't ready to say it, but she felt the same way.

* * *

It was around midnight when the storm died down and Tamaki finally came in. He saw Kyouya with his arm around Arsinoe's shoulders as she cuddled against him. Arsi had on one of Kyouya's shirts, but with a blanket over them, Tamaki couldn't tell if his best friend had anything on.

He looked the two over, "Uh, what were you two doing?"

Arsi grinned huge, "Makin' lemonade!"

"Can I have some, mama?!" he looked around eagerly.

Kyouya sternly responded, "No."

Tamaki's eyes suddenly grew wide and he blushed. "I'm going to go sleep at the new camp."


	19. Bad Feelings

**Author's Notes - A new week, a new chapter! Please enjoy this, everyone!**

Bad Feelings

It was a week after the surgery and the last week of everyone's vacation before school or college. They were having a beach day. Angela had to stay behind, because of her arm. Kaoru decided to keep her company; everyone else knew what he really wanted anyway. At the moment, he was off getting drinks to bring to her in the indoor pool. She wanted to be near water at least, and she was fine with just her feet in the cool liquid.

Kaoru began walking back to the indoor pool with punch from the lobby and a doughnut for each of them. He was about halfway there when someone walk next to him; they slammed into his shoulder. He lost his grip on the cups; they tumbled forward onto the guy. He gasped, "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Look what you've done, you clumsy kid!" The guy shoved him back before wiping off his shirt. "Thanks a lot." He then snatched the powdered doughnut from Kaoru's hand and sauntered off. Kaoru glared daggers at the man's retreating back. That was for Angela. He sighed and went back to get more punch and another doughnut. He didn't want to cause a scene; he was in too good of a mood

After taking five minutes to get fresh everything, he took his time watching his surroundings so not to lose another doughnut from some prick. Finally, he made it to the door that lead to the indoor pool, but he stopped in shock when he saw the same guy talking to Angela.

"What the hell?" he growled to himself. Kaoru's golden eyes flared in rage; anger wouldn't have filled him so quickly if the guy wasn't shirtless, holding the shirt he had stained over his shoulder. Angela was slowly nibbling on the powdered doughnut that he had intended for her as well. Just as she finished the last bite, the stranger smirked and waved goodbye to her. Kaoru quickly hid himself and waited for the jerk to go by. Once Kaoru was sure it was alright, he entered the indoor pool and walked over to Angela. "Who was that guy?" he asked, trying to sound just curious.

"Oh, his name's Mat. I met him a few nights ago when I went for a walk around the hotel," Angela smiled and patted the spot next to he. "Why'd you take so long?"

"Be careful, Angie. He might hurt you," Kaoru told her. "He slammed into me. I had to go refill the drinks and he took that doughnut you were eating from me. I wanted to give it to you," he frowned sadly but plopped down, handing her the cup, "Here, It's strawberry-banana punch, by the way."

"I love strawberry-banana!" Angela cooed and then snatched the powdered doughnut from him and took a big bite. "I can't eat just on you know. I'll eat any sweet thing," she eyed him.

Kaoru blushed and just munched on his own treat, "Arigato."

This was such a turn around. Usually, he was the one flirting – it was his job – but she just threw him off guard with her subtle ones. She honestly didn't realize she was flirting half the time, like Haruhi to Hikaru. The most obviously flirtatious comments came from that. Yet, there were times she wasn't so innocent but pretended to be, and that was like right now. What she said was deliberate but could be interpreted as an innocent comment. It was so messed up, but Kaoru wouldn't want it any other way. Back at the Host Club, the girls were major deliberate flirts, and also big squealers, and that turned him off and required his act. With Angela, he didn't have to act. If fact, half the time he was the squealer and flirt, but she didn't seem to care.

"Kami, I feel like Tamaki…," Kaoru muttered in amused tone. Tamaki was an obvious flirt and squealer when it came to Haruhi; it was ridiculous, but Haruhi was oblivious when everyone else realized it. Was that happening to him too? There were times when he did or said something, and it was obvious to everyone else, but not to himself or her. Even the small gestures didn't register in him mind their usual meaning when he was courting her.

Angela raised an eyebrow, "Gomen?"

"Sumimasen! I'm just thinking about things," Kaoru rubbed his neck. He watched Angela shrug and get up, going to the steps and sitting down on the first one so she was waist-deep in water, easily resting her temporary cast on the floor surrounding the pool. He remembered when he saw that stranger, Mat, flaunting his stuff around her. He tried to imagine her expression, and realized she was actually tense though pretended to be accepting his advances. Her eyes had also been green, like she was pissed at Mat, but they were bright blue again now Kaoru was there. She had actually been eating that doughnut slowly, yet finished it quickly just before the guy left and he came in. Did she secretly see him?

Kaoru frowned as he sipped is punch and continued to watch her relax. She seemed so peaceful, so serene sitting there, like a precious rare mermaid. He would hate to see his precious mermaid be hurt. He would hate to never see her again. Then, it hit him hard. She would be leaving with Arsinoe on a separate plane, where the host members would leave on Kyouya's plane again. It was quite possible they would _never_ see each other again. His heart tore, and he bit his lip.

He couldn't let it happen.

-----------

Back at the beach, Hikaru and was having a blast pelting Tamaki and Honey with water balloons, and then Tamaki was splashing Honey and Mori. Then, Honey and Mori would demolish Tamaki and go after Hikaru. Pretty much it was an "every man for himself" battle. As for Arsinoe and Kyouya; they easily used three umbrellas, one behind and one on either side of them to protect from misaimed balloons and water. Though, they were still able to see the beautiful ocean view.

Even with the umbrella protection, a balloon still sailed over them and was hurtling itself for Kyouya. Arsi saw the shadow and looked up, "Kyouya, move!" She ended up shoving him out of the aim. The balloon landed and with a resounding POP it drenched her in very cold water.

"Arsinoe!" Kyouya rolled Arsi over. She was looking up towards the sky, completely dazed, "'Noe? Can you hear me?"

She only giggled and used her hand to trace in a circular motion, "Look at all the stars, Kyouya! Aren't they pwetty?"

"Hai, they are," Kyouya sighed and let her rest her head on his bag. He stood up and gave his death glare of doom to the four playing and decided to take over the game. Kyouya picked up some ice from the cooler and put it in an empty sandwich bag. He made sure it was securely closed before throwing it for the culprit, since he was looking freaked out already. Tamaki got hit smack in the back on the head as he was running and screaming and hit the ground hard.

Kyouya dusted his hands off in a satisfied manner. "Honey, Mori, you can have your way with him now," he said curtly and went back to tend to Arsinoe.

"Hai, hai!" Honey and Mori saluted.

Kyouya didn't get to see what was going on as he sat again behind the umbrellas and saw Arsi was peeking out the left side between them, "'Noe? Are you alright? What are you doing?"

Arsi looked back at him with her hazel eyes suspicious, "Be quiet, I'm trying to listen in on three douche-bags I met on a field trip a few years ago. They're locals, I guess…but jerks. I mean, what local doesn't know how to surf?"

Kyouya got down quickly. He gave her Tamaki's binoculars he used to always use for spying on Haruhi, "These should be helpful."

"Yesh! Mwahaha," Arsinoe snickered evilly and went back to spying. She shaped her shadows into a small loudspeaker to transfer the sounds of their voices to her.

--------------

Mat smirked and waved to two other guys; one was a fat dude wearing a blue tank top and black swim trunks and the other a medium muscled guy wearing khaki shorts and a yellow polo shirt. They were both gulping down some beer and their faces were flushed from either the alcohol or from laughing…or both.

"Josiah, throw me a beer," Mat demanded and snatched the beer given by the fat guy. "Thanks. So, Gab, what cute guys are you seeing? I see you checking out the field," he asked as he popped open the lid.

Gab fiddled with his collar and smirked, "There were two, I was looking at, but I narrowed it down to one after seeing that blonde with the pink bunny beat up the taller blonde over there," he nodded his head to the large group with the water balloons.

"Yeah, I saw that on my way over," Mat nodded and sipped his beer. "Then, you're leaning toward one over there with the auburn red-brown hair?"

"That's him. I think at some point I heard his name was Hikaru."

"A Japanese kid?" Mat rolled his eyes. Gab's favorite were blacks, but Asians were his second favorite, "Well, while you two were watchin' Japanese tourists, I hooked up with a cute hot chick at the pool."

"Ah, didn't do anything to her, did ya, Mat?" Josiah raised an eyebrow and got out another beer, "You don't have the balls to do anything."

Mat shook his head as he grabbed another beer from the cooler, "Another dude was there," he tapped his chin with the neck of the bottle, "Meh, I'll get another girl at the bar later."

Gabriel smirked and stood up stretching, "Shall we head back to the hotel and start planning for my rondevu?"

Josiah packed the stuff and stood as well, "Yeah, might as well."

"I'll meet you back there," Gab snickered and left the other two behind as he walked over as the balloon fight continued.

------------------

"Hikaru, behind you!" Tamaki called trying to warn him of the approaching man. Hikaru went to turn just as Honey threw a balloon, which the wind caught and it was now aimed at his back. Hikaru turned to see what was going on when a larger guy easily took the hit for him and peeled off the balloon bits that stuck to his yellow shirt. He was dazed, but shook out of it.

"Uh…thanks," he bowed, and the guy only laughed.

"No problem…Hikaru, was it?" Gabriel shrugged, "I'm Gabriel, but call me Gab."

"Right," Hikaru nodded, "but still. That balloon would've smoked me. Sorry you had to get your shirt wet to save my sorry ass."

Gab laughed, "I like you, Hikaru. I'm stayin' at the Halekulani Hotel. What about you?" he asked.

Hikaru's eyes widened, "Me too! The Diamond Head Suites. I'm sharing a room with my twin brother."

'_Rich and cute…Perfect…_' Gab cleared his throat, "I'm in room 278, if you ever want to swing on by. I'm heading back there now to play some video games. I'll see you around," he waved to the others ignoring their looks of confusion.

Hikaru gave thumbs up, "Sure!"

"It's settled then. I'll see you at around 11 tonight," Gabriel ran off without leaving Hikaru room to protest.

After joining his friends, he didn't know they would be ambushed so quickly.

Arsinoe was fuming. Not only did Gab flirt with Hikaru, but Hikaru was totally oblivious to it! She focused her anger. Before Kyouya could stop her, Gab was in the middle of the stairs leading up to the parking lot. She made sure his shadow tripped him hard. Arsi had to keep a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Was that really necessary?" Kyouya sighed.

**-----That Night-----**

Haruhi felt uneasy and she paced around. There was just a soft rain outside. It was a tropical warm rain, so the windows were open to let the breeze in and smell would fill the room. She'd easily seen Gab flirting with Hikaru, and she tried to convince her crush of it, but he said it would be alright. She trusted Hikaru, but Gabriel was another story.

Honey frowned, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Hai, Honey-senpai, but still…it's been an hour. How long does it take to give thanks and come back?"

Kaoru tried to reason as he lounged on the couch. Angela was in the girls' suite, because her meds made her tired. "Hikaru said the guy had video games. He's probably checking them out."

Haruhi thought about it, "Hai, you're right."

Kyouya was writing in his black book furiously then stopped to look up. "Haruhi," he said gently, "I think you should go check up on him."

"Kyouya's right!" Tamaki chimed. "If you're that worried for Hikaru, then go down there and find out what's keeping him so long! I don't like the fact he's making my little girl so upset!"

Haruhi beamed. "OK!" she turned and barreled through the door as Arsi opened it from checking on Angela.

"What was that about?" Arsinoe asked raising an eyebrow.

"Haruhi's worried about Hikaru, so she's going to go check on him," Kyouya answered her gently as he sat back down on the bed and continued writing in his black book.

-------------

Haruhi found room 278. There was shuffling, which sounded like fighting, and she tried to open the door. It was locked. If there was a fight, she wasn't strong enough to break down the door. She knocked as hard as she could, "Hikaru?!"

A silent moment passed before Gab opened the door, "Hi there, little lady. Sorry, did you come for Hikaru?"

"What was that shuffling?" Haruhi frowned.

"Oh, I accidentally knocked something over. We were trying to catch it," Gab shrugged easily.

Haruhi wasn't convinced, "Hikaru?" She ducked under Gabriel's arm and dashed into the room, "Hikaru? Hika—" her voice trailed off in shock as she saw him in a corner, his shirt and pants ripped everywhere and he was bloody from trying to get away.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi ran to him and narrowly dodged Gab. She tried untying the one she cared for, but Gab took a swipe at her. Hikaru shoved his body forward off the wall to block the blow; he was punched in the jaw. Groaning in pain, he passed out.

"Get back here, you bitch!" Gab hissed and tried to tackle Haruhi, but she was too fast and tiny. She easily escaped him and bolted out the door, running to get her friends.

------------

Arsinoe sat up suddenly. Kaoru soon felt a sharp pain in his jaw. "Hikaru!" he shouted grabbing his jaw.

"176, right?" Arsi glanced at Kyouya as she stood up.

"278," he simply corrected. At that, she quickly dashed out.

Everyone jumped when Haruhi soon appeared at the door. Kaoru quickly sat up when he noticed his brother wasn't with her. "Where's Hikaru?" he demanded.

"H-Hikaru… H-He's being molested!" Haruhi burst into tears, "I tried helping him, but it was useless. Hikaru's p-passed out r-right now!"

"WHAT?!" everyone chorused. Kyouya swore under his breath and followed Honey and Mori as they went to save their friend.

Tamaki looked at Kaoru and said before he dashed off, "Stay here Haruhi and Angela. We'll be back."

Kaoru wanted to go too, it was his brother, but he knew Haruhi needed comfort. He reluctantly stayed behind. He wondered how alone Hikaru felt…Alone. He walked over and sat Haruhi softly down, asking if she was okay. She only nodded.


	20. Rescue

Sudden

"Room service," Arsinoe knocked on the door hard.

"Come back another time!" Gabriel shouted.

She stepped back and estimated before drop kicking the handle off, "Room service, Mother Fucker!" Arsi snarled as she slammed the door open. The room was dark and stank heavy with cologne. Gabriel stood up pissed; his shirt was off, pants unzipped.

"Arsinoe!" Hikaru coughed.

"Hi, baby," she waved as suddenly Gab was making choking noises. He couldn't breathe. He suddenly felt like the air around him wasn't assessable. "Are you alright?" Arsi trots over and cuts the ropes with a pocket knife she had in her pocket.

Hikaru slowly sat up, pulling the covers around him. Arsi then put her arms around him, which triggered his tears. "Fuck," he wiped his face with his forearm, "Am I really this naive?"

"Hikaru!" Mori shouted. He turned on the lights once he appeared at the doorway. Gabriel instantly fell to the floor. Mori grunted and walked up to the body, "What should we do to him, Mitsukuni?"

Honey's shadowy expression glared, "Let's take this outside." Mori nodded, picking the guy up over his shoulder. The two quietly walked away with their victim.

"Come on, baby," Arsi cooed. "We got to get out of here before the security guards find me." The older twin tried laughing but only tears kept falling from the fear he had built up inside him.

Tamaki came running in the room soon after. When he went up and cupped Hikaru's face in his hands, the twin flinched away, "Hikaru…?"

"Don't touch me!" he hiked out of his sobs. He tried standing up, walking away from this whole thing, but tripped to the floor, "I'm so stupid. Baka, _baka_, BAKA!"

"Calm down, Hikaru," Tamaki said calmly, "It's alright now. We're here."

"Where were you before?" he curled up, "Where were you?"

Arsi knelt down next to him, wrapping the sheet around him tighter as she softly helped him up. She guided him to the hall slowly, his pace showing his shame in himself. Tamaki was afraid to touch Hikaru now. After a man assaulted him, would he even let Kaoru touch him? Tamaki looked at Kyouya, who was waiting by the broken door out in the hallway. He put his hands in his pockets and only followed Arsinoe back to their suites.

----------

"Hikaru!" Kaoru and Haruhi chimed and stood up. Hikaru looked away, "Hikaru…."

"It's best to leave him alone for now," Tamaki sighed. "No one can help him right now."

Kyouya watched as Arsinoe guided the twin to his bathroom. He leaned on the doorframe after she shut the bathroom door behind her. Hikaru's sobs soon began again. "I just want to wash him away," he cried out.

"It's not that easy," Arsinoe replied. Tamaki, Kaoru, and Haruhi joined Kyouya at the door. They wore worried expressions, "Hikaru, don't scrub yourself so hard. You'll start bleeding."

"I can still smell him on my skin, Onne-chan. I see him when I close my eyes…." He trailed off from there, so the others couldn't hear him.

Everyone turned to the door when Mori and Honey came in. They had some blood splattered on them and places were bruises would soon show up. "We ran into his friends too," Honey cleared his throat; the two ran off to their room.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted his brother's name and ran to the bathroom. Angela replaced his place at the door, watching with shallow breath.

"Don't come in!" Hikaru shouted.

His little brother stopped in his tracks, taken back. He softly spoke his brother's name across his lips, "I'm sorry, Hikaru, that you were left alone. I should have gone with you. I should have been there, too!"

"Don't be stupid! You would have gotten the same fate. Just, get out! I don't want to see you. I don't want to see anyone! N-No! Arsinoe, don't leave me alone."

She softly laughed, "I'm just grabbing a towel. Calm down, silly."

Kaoru lost the light in his eyes. Alone.

"I have a box of precious things. Things that can always make me sing. Of the moon and stars and wind. And you make me everything," Arsi said softly. Angela grew a big smile as her sister was beginning to sing. "You are the one that makes me smile. And makes my life seem so worthwhile. You make me feel like a child. And give me my own style. And if you ever call on me. Security blanket I can be. Keep from harm."

"I'll wrap you in my arms," the younger sister sung at the same time then start laughing. They always liked Puffy Amiyumi's song, _Security Blanket_. It was the song they used to comfort each other when one had been away for a long time.

Arsinoe laughed. "Look, Hikaru, you're all clean now. Fresh skin, fresh clothes, now all you need is a smile. Just one…Close enough."

Everyone watched at the door, waiting for Hikaru to appear. He slowly opened the door, his hair darker from being slightly damp. When he saw Kaoru standing in the middle of the room, he called out his brother's name. The two ran and met each other in the middle to embrace each other.

Angela smiled gently at the embrace but Hikaru's dull eyes made her frown and she remembered all the sobbing from Haruhi and thought of why Hikaru was like this. She furrowed her brows; it was awful seeing him this way.

Arsinoe held her chest and gasped, "BB, it hurts…breathe," she coughed.

Angela saw Arsi was swaying a bit and she took deep breaths, "Gomen, Arsi," she smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright," Arsi sighed. "That's better. Just chillax."

The others looked at them in confusion. Kaoru blinked at Arsinoe, "You did that often at the Hospital,but there were monitors then that beeped."

Angela chuckled sheepishly, "No…I breathe shallowly or stop breathing all together when I'm stressed or upset."

"Yeah, I've passed out at college and the factory a lot. When she she's reading something in a book, typing something sad, or one of her friends is having a panic attack this happens." Arsi sighed, "That or school is being too much for her."

"Why does it affect you so bad, Mama?" Tamaki asked curiously.

Kyouya smiled, "They're twins."

"EH!?" everyone's eyes widened and they looked at Angela and Arsinoe.

"We'll be 19 in October!" Arsi cheered.

"October what?" Tamaki asked eagerly.

"The 8th, Rene," Arsinoe giggled. "I can't wait! That's only one more year until I can drink legally!"

Hikaru was eyeing Angela slowly, quiet through all this, "Twins?"

"Hai!" Angela nodded firmly grinning.

_'No wonder she gets along so well with Kaoru, me with Arsinoe…'_ Hikaru thought to himself. "Why were you upset just now?" he asked quietly.

Angela grinned, "I'm worried about you, Hikaru! We might not have gotten along before, but I still don't like seeing my friends hurt."

Hikaru smiled softly, "Thanks, Angel."

Angela beamed happily, but then she was startled when Arsi's phone went off, "Arsi?"

"Oh!" she fumbled in her pocket for the phone. "Nope," she mused when she took out the pocket knife. Finally, she pulled out the right object. "It's just the factory," Arsinoe shrugged. "MoshiMoshi?" There was screaming on the other side, "Damn. Speak Japanese, would ja?" she hissed.

There was a small silence. Everyone watched as Arsinoe's expression went from mad to sad. "Why did I leave you in charge again? I wasn't even gone for a week! You screwed up, yes! Now I have to come save your sorry ass? Fuck you!" Then, she hung up. "Damn, now I have to get a helicopter."

"What's wrong?" Kyouya asked.

"There's a leak in our research about a new ingredient change. Chi was in charge, but he doesn't scare anyone and doesn't take charge. No balls." Arsinoe sighed. "BB, start packing, we're leaving tomorrow."


	21. Alone Forevermore

Author's Note - Alright, this is the final chapter of this Spiralling Book, Vacation. Next week I shall post ch1 of Spiralling Book 2, Courses

Separation

Angela was taken back, biting her lip. She knew better than to mess with her sister, thus she ran off to her room. Things just were happening so quickly, she didn't know what to make of it; her meds were still strong in her system. Quickly, she rubbed her eyes to stop the tears and hurried her packing. She went around trying to figure out how she put things in her bag before, and she was also trying to figure out how to fit the new items in her packs, and then do everything with a lame hand and half asleep.

Kaoru came in and shut the door behind him, seeing only the bedside light was on. So, he flicked on the big one, which startled her. He smiled gently and saw her smile back slowly, but something hit him wrong it. That smile didn't reach her eyes, make her brighten. As for her eyes, they were dark blue, nearly black. Unlike Arsinoe's, whose eyes turned black when she was angry, he just now realized her eyes turned black when she was…

"You're too full of emotion for them to show a color," Kaoru frowned deeply and walked over to the girl he adored as she just went back to packing. He went and turned off the little light and watched her zip all around. "Angela?" he was about to ask if she needed help, but then what she said caught him off guard.

"Gomen, just thinking about how I can't wait to get back to Japan," Angela said cheerfully as she rummaged through the drawers and grabbed her stuff and started folding.

Kaoru fumed, hurt slicing over his chest. "When you back to Japan, we might not see each other again…Why are you looking forward to that? Do you want to get rid of me?"

Angela snapped up so fast her curly hair bounced, "Kaoru! That's not what I mean!" she defended herself, "I just miss Japan, is all, and I'm looking forward to the new school year."

"Don't you realize that you'll more than likely attend a different school than me?!" Kaoru fisted his hands, "We will never get time once school's in to see each other!"

Angela pursed her lips and placed her pants in her suitcase carefully. "There are holiday breaks," she pointed out matter-of-factly and just continued packing.

"Every school lets out different days for holidays, Angela!" Kaoru hissed, "We'll be too short one way or another."

Angela shrugged as she made sure everything in a drawer was empty of her things and she went on to the next, "Weekends?" she tried to offer.

"What if our schools are too far away? Our time will still be cut short, and then there are times where we have different things to do." Kaoru growled, "We'll be so alone being apart!"

"We have our siblings," Angela hissed back in warning, but he didn't seem to get it.

Kaoru grabbed her bag away from her, "It's not the same, damn it! Don't you get it?!"

She ripped it from his grip, accidentally pulling her arm, but she said nothing. She tossed it toward the door and got out another case for her shirts and accessories. "Kaoru, it's not the end of the fucking world! If we really want to, we could see each other! Never mind. Whatever. I'm through."

That was a shocker. He would've thought she would continue to fight back. "Angela…" Kaoru flinched like he was slapped.

"Iie!" Angela stomped her foot, eyes flashing dark green-blue. "I need to finish packing, because Arsinoe and I will no doubt be leaving within a couple more hours! I am always alone, Kaoru, when Arsinoe is always around. I don't need you to remind me of that and make me feel worse, because I already know I won't be able to see or be with you ever again! At least you have Hikaru! I have to take care of my parents' house all by myself, because Arsinoe is always busy at the factory or college trying to support the both of us!"

Kaoru felt like he had his heart ripped out. Hurt filled him as well, and he just gritted his teeth and left, not even saying goodbye. He went into his and Hikaru's room and sat down at the desk, sighing; he rested his head in his arms. The tears just flowed…

Around five that morning, everyone had gone to bed except for the twin sisters and Kyouya. Arsinoe popped into Kyouya's room and – quietly so not to wake Tamaki – grabbed Kyouya's book and pen, tossing them to the side as he was writing his plans for when he returned. "Always working. Tsk, tsk, love, tsk, tsk. Come on; come watch the sunrise with me!"

Kyouya chuckled softly and nodded, allowing Arsinoe to pull him along. He yawned, wishing he would have gotten a few hours of sleep, but all that soon washed away. Once they got to the beach, Arsinoe let go of his hand and ran to the water's edge. Her eyes flickered in the moonlight, her curves illuminated by the water. Kyouya was half tempted to fall to his knees, but he shook off the feeling as quickly as he could.

Suddenly, Arsinoe's phone rang. She growled as she took it out, "You can't be serious!" she yelled and threw it in Kyouya's direction.

He walked over and picked it up. FACTORY. "Excuse me," Kyouya answered the phone, "but Ms. Henning is on vacation for just a few more hours. Let her rest those hours, or you'll be out of a job."

"W-Who is this?" a man shivered.

"Kyouya Otori, your future nightmare," he answered before hanging up. He looked up to see Arsinoe stretched out on the sand. The Shadow King smirked and started going through her cell phone to book an appointment for himself…

The helicopter came with the rising sun. Tamaki was the first to the beach as the copter landed with Arsinoe's bags. He looked around as the sounds of the blades died down. "Has anyone seen Kyouya and Arsinoe?"

"Who knows where those two ended up this morning," Honey stated, coming onto the beach with some of Angela's bags.

"Here I am!" The two sighed seeing her waving, Kyouya with his serious face on. "Aw, Renè, you brought my things! Thank you!"

Tamaki grinned, "You're welcome. It gives me a reason to come say my goodbyes to my fast-driving wife, Rin."

She flinched at the name but nonetheless ran up to hug him.

Hikaru mumbled as he turned on his side to feel for his brother's comforting warmth. "Kaoru?" he blinked his eyes open with a frown and sat up, glancing at the clock. It was about 6:13 AM and there was little over an hour before the helicopter would be at the beach to pick the girls up. Sighing, he looked over at the desk where his younger brother was drawing something, but he couldn't figure out what from where he was on the bed.

Hikaru stood up and grabbed the bo staff Angela had given them to practice with so they're one day be able to spar together. He and Kaoru had played around with it on their own time, often at night. The Hitachiin twins quickly realized how hard it really was to wield such a seemingly easy and non-deadly weapon. In fact, it could very well be deadly if one were to hit a person just right on the head. Angela told them she was a natural at it.

The elder twin brother twirled the miniature staff and lightly brought it down upon Kaoru's shoulder, but again what he thought was light actually turned out hard. Kaoru yelped and flinched. He tuned swiftly, and Hikaru smiled at the light in Kaoru's eyes. Then, he was shocked to see them hallow out again. Was this whole situation that hard on his brother?

"Ah…Hikaru. Hey, you might want to give that back to Angela later," Kaoru turned back to the picture he was drawing, not letting Hikaru see it.

"Nani?" Hikaru leaned on the staff. "Why should I?" he asked. "It was a gift. Just because she's leaving doesn't mean—"

Kaoru's heart sank into his stomach, "Hai, because she's leaving," he snapped. "Why is she leaving anyway? Don't I mean anything to her? Why isn't she begging her sister to stay with me?" he held back his screams; his jaw locked tight and tears were forced back. He clenched his pencil so tight, it snapped in half.

"Ooi! Calm down," Hikaru said quickly in alarm, dropping the staff. He was about to hug his brother when Kaoru crumbled the paper he was drawing on and threw it at the wall. Hikaru grabbed his brother's hands, which had balled into fists in his hair. "Kaoru! Stop!" he demanded and made Kaoru look at him.

Hikaru felt his brother's agony through their bond and saw it in his liquid gold eyes, dull with the empty feeling of nothing worthwhile. It was how he felt earlier, after he was being molested. He sympathized with his younger sibling; if he was in Kaoru's position, and it was Haruhi who was leaving, he'd feel the same way.

The silence dragged on and they said nothing, only stared at each other, searching the other's eyes for what they needed. Soon enough, Kaoru was pulling Hikaru down into a tight hug. No words were spoken.

At the beach, around seven in the morning, the sun had risen nicely above the horizon. Everyone turned up to say goodbye except Kaoru.

Angela didn't want to go. No, it was Arsinoe's doing. She was mad at her sister. Why couldn't she go back to Japan with her new friends, family? Angela knew that here sister knew she was pissed at her. Whatever new school Arsinoe was enrolling her in could have waited for the papers, right? Her factory could have waited!

Finally, after everyone else had given their goodbyes, she looked up to Hikaru. "Kaoru's not coming, is he?" she asked softly, voice laced with regret and sadness. "I was too harsh…I shouldn't have said some of the things I did."

Hikaru shrugged, "You were upset. Honestly, I think we all were or even still are. This is too sudden, Angel; we'll miss you and Onee-chan."

"Yeah, it still doesn't change the fact I made Kaoru mad," Angela frowned softly.

"Angela! It's here!" Arsinoe called as the helicopter appeared. It then slowly lighted down and cut the engine, since the goodbyes were not yet done, and new pilot checks needed to be made anyway.

Hikaru shook his head and sighed. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded paper, but it was all wrinkled like it had been crumbled before. "Kaoru made this for you last night," he smiled gently and handed it to her.

Angela took it gently and when she opened it she got the letter part of it:

_Precious Tenshi-hime,_

_I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I really am. I am just so afraid of losing you…_

_I'm sorry; I just can't stop thinking sorry over and over in my head. I'll miss you terribly…_

_I hope you'll forgive me…_

_Yours,_

_Kaoru_

She bursts into tears after reading it, turning the paper to see a beautiful yellow rose and her holding it as the wind blows by. Arsinoe called her name again in irritation, and she hugged Hikaru before running off to the helicopter. They started going up, but then she saw a flash of red in the sun down on the ground, "Kaoru?" she frowned and leaned over to look.

Kaoru runs to the beach as the copter is taking off, "Angela!" he screams, but the sounds of the blades mute him out, "Angela! I'm sorry!"

Angela turned to her sister. "Arsi, please!" she begged.

"No can do, little miss," the pilot said over the helmet speakers, "Direct orders for Mr. Otori himself was not to land this baby until we were in Japan."

"NO!" Angela screamed. "Arsinoe, tell him!"

Her sister shook her head. "If we land…we'll never be able to leave."

"I hate you! I hate you so much, Rin!"

"I know," was all she replied back as the water passed them by below.


End file.
